How Our Lives Are Intertwined
by othravenslvr
Summary: This fic starts the night of the S2 finale and goes through the summer before senior year! Chapter 23 now up finally completed! PlEaSe R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Hi."

Nathan looked at her and realized that this wasn't another dream about Haley coming back to him. She was here. She was actually here and no one had asked her to come. She had done it on her own.

She stared into his eyes through her tears and somehow, she knew things were different. All of the anger, all of the hostility, all of the resentment from the past few weeks, melted away. He might not have wanted to show it, but she could see it in his eyes.

"Nathan, I'm so sorry. I just—"

He came down to her level and embraced her. With her head on his shoulder he could hear and feel her sobbing. Her wet tears soaked through his shirt. He ran his hand through her hair and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, trying to hold in all of the emotion. He had waited so long for this, for her to come back to him. He had imagined how it would feel to hold her in his arms again, but this was different, better, like nothing else in the world mattered as they held each other close.

He let her go and looked into her eyes. She didn't have to explain. He'd thought that all of the resentment he'd had over the past weeks would keep him from forgiving her. She'd hurt him, worse than he'd ever been hurt before. But when he looked into her eyes, he could see how sorry she was. He could see the regret and the confusion and most importantly, the love.

"Nathan…"

"No, Haley, I know. C'mon, let's go inside."

He gently took her hand and they walked hand-in-hand into the house.

---

"Looks like it's just you and me this summer."

He sat down next to her and saw the pain in her eyes.

"Peyt—"

She turned to him and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. He stroked her back reassuringly, not knowing what was causing his friend so much pain.

She sat up and looked at him. He was there, and she needed him. She had told herself she didn't need anyone, that Peyton Sawyer could take care of Peyton Sawyer, but she was wrong. She needed someone, she needed Lucas. Brooke was gone, Jake was gone, her mother was gone, her world was being turned upside down. He hadn't been there. She knew she shouldn't trust this easily. But looking into his strong eyes, she knew he would help her. He would be there, and she needed him. She let the tears flow freely, showing him without words, but with emotion, what she was going through. He embraced her once again, and for the first time since everyone had left, she felt safe.

---

…"I gotta go…"

The scene played over and over in her mind as she sat on the plane, looking blankly out the window. Why couldn't she have told him how she really felt? What was holding her back? He had told her what she had been wanting to hear for so long, and she couldn't respond. She'd dreamed of when he'd say this, and how he'd say this, and how she'd respond to it, but when he showed up at her door that afternoon, her mind was gone. If she could only rewind just a couple hours, she'd tell him. But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. She also couldn't imagine a whole summer, possibly the rest of her life, without him. She wanted him to know this, desperately wanted him to know this.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan and Haley sat down on the couch and embraced. Finally, Haley pulled away and looked at the husband she had hurt so badly. She reached down into her bag and pulled something out and handed it to him. He opened his hand and stared at the object she had given to him, her wedding ring.

"Nathan, you had asked me why I wasn't wearing my ring. It wasn't because of Chris, or the music, or how much I loved you. I just, I felt like, after all this, there was no way you'd ever forgive me. There was no way you'd ever want me back. I'd hurt you too badly. The one thing is my life that I loved more than anything, I'd pushed away. And for that I thought I didn't deserve you. I didn't deserve to wear that ring."

He took her hand and looked into her weepy eyes as he gently placed the ring on her finger.

"I promised you forever, Haley. When you left, I thought I'd never be the same. I thought you'd given up on us, on our marriage. I don't want you to give up, Haley. I'm not ready to lose you. I wanna be your husband Haley. Forever."

"But what about the annulment papers?"

"Yeah. Lucas found those in Dan's office I guess when he was snooping around. I found em in his bag. Those were all Dan's idea, I promise. I would never do that to you."

"But Dan brought them to one of my shows. You signed them."

"What? No I didn't! I gave them to my dad with no signature. He had to have forged it to get you to sign."

"Well, I didn't. Nathan, Dan brought those to me and it hurt, it really did. After that, I wasn't happy on the road anymore. Everyday they sat on my dresser reminding me how badly you were hurting, how I hurt you, how I hurt everyone I love. I thought that I was living out my dream by being on the road, on tour singing, and for awhile, I was on top of the world. But every day that passed was another day that I would never have again, and I realized I want every day to be in Tree Hill, with you. I love you Nathan."

"I love you too, Haley. And I always will, always."

Haley sat on the couch, wrapped in Nathan's warm embrace, and everything started to sink in. Nathan loved her. He really did. And she loved him, she realized now that she loved him more than she had even imagined."

---

As Peyton and Lucas sat on the beach under the stars, the stories started spilling out. Peyton told him everything. She wept as she told him about how Jake had left and Nikki had Jenny. She told him about Brooke leaving and everything they'd been through together. And finally, she told him fearfully about Elizabeth.

_Flashback_

"I'm your mother," Elizabeth told her.

"You're lying." Peyton said, unsure.

"Peyton, just listen to me, please," Elizabeth pleaded.

"You're not my mother! My mother's name is Anna and she died years ago! You are not my mother!" Peyton yelled as she slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door gasping, her eyes full of tears.

_End Flashback_

"Peyton, I'm so sorry. Where is she now?"

"I don't know. I ran out the back door and came straight here after that so I don't know."

"Have you called your dad?"

"No, I just…I'm scared Lucas."

He held her tightly.

"It's okay. It's all gonna be okay. You'll see. Is there anything I can do?"

"Um…Luke…can I stay with you tonight?"

---

Brooke walked off the plane red-eyed from crying. She looked around the airport, but didn't see her parents anywhere. She walked to baggage claim and collected her things. She stood to the side of the airport, thinking maybe her parents were running late. She rubbed her aching eyes and looked around once more. There, by the door was a taxi driver with a scrap of paper with "Brooke Davis" scrawled across the front. She walked over to him, dragging her bags behind her.

"Are you Brooke Davis?"

"Yes, are my parents here?"

"No ma'am. I was called and told to pick up Brooke Davis and bring her to this address." He said as he showed her the paper.

"Oh, okay." Brooke said, trying not to show her disappointment.

She climbed into the cab that smelled oddly of dirty laundry and looked out into the night. Her parents had made her come, knowing her whole life was in Tree Hill. They made her said goodbye to her whole life and they didn't even bother to show up to greet her. Brooke gazed out the window at the stars. The driver looked back into the rearview mirror, watching the tears flow down the girl's cheek.

---

Lucas and Peyton arrived at his house and went into the kitchen. Peyton sat down at the table and looked at the pictures in the room.

"Where's your mom?"

"She went to go see Andy in New Zealand. You can sleep in Brooke's room and I'll sleep in my mom's."

"Thanks, Luke."

"Anytime, Peyton. I'm going to bed. You need anything else?"

"No. I'm okay. G'night, Lucas."

"Night, Peyton."

Lucas walked into his mom's bedroom and lay on the bed. He wished he could do more for Peyton. He hadn't been a friend to her these past few weeks when she obviously had needed a friend more than anything. It was funny how things can change. A few hours ago he was telling Brooke he loved her in the same bedroom Peyton was laying in right now. He hoped everything would get better for her. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

Peyton walked into Brooke's room and sat down on the bed. She wished she had brought her sketchbook. She laid her head down, thoughts spinning wildly through her head. She reached over to the nightstand and hesitantly went to pick up the phone. No sooner did she lay her hand on the phone, it rang. She jumped, scared by the sudden noise in the quiet house. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this the residence of Lucas Scott?"

"Yes, but he's asleep. Can I take a message?"

"I've been instructed to contact all of the immediate family of Dan Scott. He was brought into Tree Hill Hospital about an hour ago. Could you please tell Lucas that he should come down whenever possible?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks."

She hung up and went to Karen's bedroom. She opened the door quietly and looked inside hesitantly. Lucas was sprawled out on top of Karen's bed, sleeping soundly. She walked over and sat down next to him, gently shaking him.

"Lucas, wake up!"

"Mmm. Huh?" He mumbled, stirring.

"There's been an accident. Dan's in the hospital. They just called and said you need to get down there as soon as you can."

"Okay. Peyton, now can I ask you a favor?" He asked as she got up to leave.

"Yeah, sure Luke."

"Would you mind going with me?"

"Yeah Luke, c'mon. Let's go see Dan."

---

The phone rang loudly, waking Nathan. He looked around, not quite sure where he was. He looked down and there was Haley, asleep in his arms, and then he remembered. He reached over carefully grabbing the phone before the next ring woke her up.

"Hello?"

"Deborah Scott's residence?"

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Tree Hill Hospital. We had a Dan Scott brought in about an hour ago and you need to come down as soon as possible."

He hung up without answering the woman.

"Haley. Wake up! It's Dan. We have to go."

Haley went to start the car and Nathan ran upstairs to tell Deb what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton glanced at Lucas as he drove down the dark highway.

"So, how're you holding up?" she asked cautiously, not sure of how he'd react.

"I'm okay. I ran into Dan earlier tonight." He answered.

"Really? What happened Luke?"

"I had been trying to figure out a scam to bring him down, finally came clean with all of the things I figured out, and he told me that it was all a set-up….to test my loyalty. And we pretty much disowned each other, right there in the dealership." Lucas explained.

"But, I thought you two already hated each other?"

"We did for awhile. But I moved in with him because he was doing me some favors. I wanted to be close to him because I wanted to figure out a way to bring him down. Turns out that he'd been setting up a college fund for me since I was little, which is now gone. So, we got into this huge fight about everything."

"Awww, I'm sorry Luke."

"It's okay. I just wanna know what happened to him. Whatever it was, he had it coming to him."

They pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Walking inside, they saw a reception desk and went over.

"We're looking for Dan Scott?"

"Yes, he will be in Room 247. You can wait in the waiting room on the second floor until then."

They went up the stairs and found the waiting room, surprised to see no one else there.

"I guess we're the first ones here. You want some coffee while we wait?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, Peyton."

"Okay, well, I'll be right back."

---

Nathan and Haley sat quietly in the backseat on the way to the hospital, whispering as not to disturb Deb.

"So, has anything big happened in Tree Hill lately?"

"Not really. This thing with Dan's about the biggest thing we've had happen for awhile."

"So, why did you move back in with Dan, Nate?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd be coming back until the tour was over and I knew I'd be leaving in a week so there was—"

"Wait, leaving? Where are you going?"

"I decided to go to High Flyers, Haley."

"Oh, Nate! That's great! What made you change your mind?"

"Well, Whitey said that I would probably be able to get back into the game faster since they have better trainers there. And Dan said he didn't want me to go, which pretty much told me I had to go."

Haley laughs.

"I just feel bad that you came back and now I'm leaving."

"No, Nathan, this is great. You should go. You waited on me to follow my dream and I wanna do the same for you."

She laid her head on his chest and he smiled.

They arrived at the hospital and went inside, hand-in-hand, as Deb ran ahead.

Deb went to the nurse's station to go fill out forms for Dan and Nathan and Haley walked into the silent waiting room.

"Lucas!" Haley exclaimed when she saw him sitting in the corner of the room.

"Hales! What are you doing here!"

He got up and went across the room and embraced her.

"I came back…for good. I'm here to stay, Luke."

"Aww, Hales. I missed you buddy!"

"I missed you too Luke!"

Lucas went back and sat in his seat and Haley followed. She looked up and saw Nathan sitting on the other side of the room.

"Nathan! Over here." She called to him, waving him over to where Lucas was sitting.

Nathan heard Haley calling and shook his head, turning away.

"It's okay, Haley. You can go sit with Nathan. He and I aren't exactly on the best terms right now."

"Lucas, why? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. He came to me this afternoon, mad at me for lying to him. It's okay. Go sit with him. He needs you. Peyton'll be back in a minute with coffee."

Haley walked over to Nathan and sat down, grabbing his hand.

"Hey Nate. What's up with you and Luke?"

"He lied to me, Haley. I told him to stop trying to take down Dan and he told me he would. He lied to me and I've had enough liars in my life."

"Nathan, surely you don't care more about Dan than you do about Lucas."

"Haley, Dan's my dad. He may be an a$$, but he's still my dad."

---

"Two coffee's please." Peyton told the girl over the counter.

Her bag suddenly vibrated and the sound of Jimmy Eat World could be heard faintly through all of the noise in the cafeteria. Peyton stepped to the side and dug through her bag for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! Where have you been?" Came the over-excited voice on the other end.

Peyton cringed at the sound of her middle name, but managed to answer.

"Hey Brooke! Did your plane get there okay?"

"Yeah, let's not get into that now. Where are you? You're not picking up the phone at your house!"

"Oh, I came to the hospital with Lucas."

Brooke felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. Why was Peyton with Lucas?

"Why were you two together this late?"

"It's a long story I'd rather not get into right now since I don't want to cry again but the cheat sheet version is something happened with Ellie from the magazine and I couldn't go home so Lucas offered me your room. So I was staying there."

"Oh, P, I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Brooke told her, feeling bad for jumping to conclusions.

"It's alright. I just don't want to get into that again. I'll call you later with the details, once we're back at Luke's place."

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! Why are you at the hospital?"

"We got a call. Dan's been in an accident."

"Oh, okay. It's just Dan. How's everybody doing?"  
"I don't know. Lucas and I were the first ones here and I went to get coffee."

"_Order 14 up!"_

"The coffee's ready Brooke and I have to get back. I'll call you later, I promise."

Peyton hung up before Brooke even had a chance to say good-bye.

---

Peyton walked in and handed Lucas the coffee. She sat down beside him and looked around. In the far corner of the room there was Nathan with a girl laying across his chest.

"Haley!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Peyton!" Haley ran over and they hugged and spun around.

"When did you get back!"

"A few hours ago. We weren't at Nathan's long before we got the call to come down here."

"So…you and Nathan?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"That's great Haley!"

"I'm gonna go talk to Lucas, k?

Nathan watched as his wife walked over to his brother.

"Hey Nate! So Haley's back!"

"Yeah, sometimes they come back, right?"

"That's great Nathan. I'm so happy for you."

They all sat and chatted for a minute or two and then two doctors and Deb walked in the room.

"Family of Dan Scott?"

Everyone huddled around the doctors in the middle of the room.

"He'll be fine. He was brought in by a pedestrian walked by the dealership. From what we have concluded, the dealership caught on fire and Dan was in the office in the back. The guy who brought him in said that he broke through the glass wall and there were no flames on one side of the room so he could pull Dan out safely. Dan has a couple minor burns and will be kept over night, but other than that, he's fine."

Everyone let out a sigh.

"You can go see him now, but he's still groggy so only go one or two at a time."

The doctors walked off and Deb went inside to see Dan.

Deb came out about half an hour later, tears streaming down her face.

"Nate, you and Haley can go in."

"C'mon Haley."

Nathan and Haley went inside to see Dan, to their surprise, pretty much the same as always.

"Hey Dad."

"Hi Mr. Scott."

Dan opened his eyes to see his son and his daughter-in-law. Why was she back?

"What are you doing here, Haley?"

"I came back. I'm done with the tour."

"Haley and I are moving back to our apartment."

"Like hell you are. You're not married anymore! You both signed the papers!"

"No, Mr. Scott. Neither of us did. You forged Nathan's signature and I never signed them. You can't break up our marriage! I love Nathan!"

"Nate, she's lying. She left you, remember?"

"Good-bye, Dad."

Nathan took Haley's hand and walked out of the room.

"Nathan. Why didn't you fight him? Why are you letting him talk to you like that?"

"He's hurt Haley. Like I said, he's still my Dad. I can't fight with him while he's lying there. It's so much easier when he's not in there. Something about being in that room, I can't take it. I just had to get out."

"It's okay babe." Haley said, hugging Nathan tightly.

Nathan went over to Deb who was sitting alone in the waiting room.

"We're gonna go now Mom. Dad doesn't want to see us anyway."

"He's just tired honey. Don't fight him. You two go on home. I'm gonna stay here tonight."

"Bye, Mom." He hugged her, took Haley's hand and they walked out of the room.

---

"Luke?"

"Huh?"

"Are you gonna go in?"

"Um…yeah. I guess I should?"

"Yeah. I'll be here."

"Thanks Peyton."

Lucas walked hesitantly into the room.

"Dan?"

"So…it's you again. I thought I told you we were over. You are not my son."

Lucas didn't say a word. He just turned around and walked back out the door towards the parking lot.

"Lucas! Wait!"

"C'mon Peyton. Let's go."

She didn't ask questions. She knew it wasn't easy for him so she just took the keys and got into the car.

They arrived at Lucas's house and went inside, still not speaking.

"Luke, you alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just a little too much excitement for one night I think I'm gonna go for a run. I'll be back in a while. You can go on to bed."

"Okay Luke. I'm gonna call Brooke and then I'm going to bed. Night."

She walked off to Brooke's room and he watched her shut the door. Brooke. God he wished she was here. He threw on his sweatshirt and ran out the door. He started jogging, thinking about the past 24 hours. How had everything ended up like this? Pretty soon, he was running, tears streaming down his face. He just couldn't take it. Brooke leaving without a response to how he felt about her, Dan's confession of the setup, his mom leaving to go across the world after her boyfriend, Keith not being here. It was all just too much. He arrived back at his house and sat down hard on the steps, breathing hard. As soon as he had stopped crying and caught his breath, he got up and went into his mom's room. He reached over to the table where he had put his stuff and took out his prescription bottle, took off the cap and turned it over. Nothing. He had forgotten. It was a habit to take one after he ran at night. Now there was nothing there. It would be okay. He had lived 16 years without that medication and he'd been fine. He would be okay. He closed his eyes, breathing hard, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan and Haley arrived back at Deb's house and went inside.

"So…have we ever had a place this big to ourselves before, Mr. Scott?"

"I don't think so, Mrs. Scott."

They laughed and ran upstairs to the guest bedroom, flopping onto the bed. He reached over and tickled her as she laughed and trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Nathan! Stop, Nathan!" she choked out through laughter.

She tried to fight back, but she knew it was no use. He was stronger than her. Finally he let her go and they both laid back, laughing, trying to catch their breath.

"Ah. I missed you Nathan. I missed this."

"Me too, Hales. Me too."

"I can't believe I only have a week with you."

"I know…I want to stay with you, really I do. But, I know I need to go. I haven't been able to play basketball since the accident and I know if I go to this camp, I can get back into the game. I need to go."

"I know you do, and I want you to go, Nathan, really. I'm just gonna miss you, that's all."

She scooted over on the bed and he put his arm around her. They just laid in silence on the bed, thinking.

"But…is there any reason why you can't come with me?"

"Nathan! Are you serious?"

"Of course. I've had three months without you, I can't do it again."

"I don't know. I mean, I just got back. And we need to get out of here and back into our apartment and I have to take finals and—"

"Haley! We'll take care of all that! Now, do you want to come or not?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Haley exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"Good." He said, He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

Haley looked up at Nathan. She loved this, every minute of it. Now, being here with him, she really didn't understand how she could have left him. She had come back and he forgave her, no questions asked. This was what she wanted. This was her dream, to have someone who loved her this much. She was willing to wait for him to follow his dreams, but he wouldn't let her. He wanted her in his dreams. And she loved him, really, really loved him. She gazed down at the ring on her finger.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said, getting up off the bed.

"Well, would you like some company?" He asked, hopefully.

"I was hoping you'd ask!"

---

Brooke laid on her bed and anxiously waited for Peyton's call. She closed her eyes and could hear her parents downstairs. They always talked loudly when they were drunk. They had told her she had to come, maybe forever, leaving the only life she'd ever known. They hadn't even bothered to say hello. She had come in from the cab and gone upstairs. This house was so much bigger and nicer than the house they'd had in Tree Hill. It was 5 bedrooms, 6½ bathrooms. A year ago, living in this house would've been heaven for Brooke. A huge mansion on the beach in California, hotties walking by all day, and no parental supervision whatsoever, it was everything she'd wanted and more. But, now, after living with Lucas and Karen, she realized that that's the life she wants. Her life was perfect in Tree Hill. She lived with a mother who cared enough to give her rules and a guy who loved her, really loved her. Her cell phone rang from the edge of the bed.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah! Hey Brooke!"

"You back at Luke's place?"

"Yeah, in the bed that was Lucas's, then yours, now mine. How creepy is that?" Peyton asked, laughing.

"Haha. Is Lucas there?"

"No, he had a rough time at the hospital and went for a run."

Brooke pictured Lucas running through Tree Hill, passing by her old house, just like always.

"I wish I could be there. I feel like I abandoned everybody. You ready to tell me the whole story behind you staying at Broody's?"

"Oh, I guess. Remember how I called the magazine and they hadn't heard of Ellie?"  
"Yeah, and we thought you had the wrong magazine or something."

"Well, turns out there is no Ellie. She came to my door tonight, told me her real name was Elizabeth and then told me she was my mother."

"Oh my gosh, Peyton! I'm so sorry!"

"I yelled at her, accused her of lying, and ran out the back door. Haven't gone back. That's why I'm staying at Luke's."

"Have you…ya know? Called your dad yet?"

"Um, no."

"Why not?" Brooke could hear Peyton holding back tears on the other end and wanted nothing more than to be right there next to her.

"I just…I don't know, Brooke. I'm scared. I just…I'm scared to know the truth." Peyton was crying now, and it was almost more than Brooke could handle.

"I wish I was there Peyton. You really should call him."

"You're right. I will, I promise. Maybe tomorrow. I don't even know what I'd say. Alright. I'm changing the subject! How are you?"

"Um…not great but I'd rather not dump all of my troubles on you."

"No, no, it's okay. Maybe it'll take my mind off mine."

"Okay, so, I get to the airport and did my parents bother to come pick me up? No. So, I ride home in this stinky cab and get here and do my parents come greet me? No. So I've been sitting in my new room for almost 4 hours and have my parents even acknowledged my presence? No."

"Oh, Brooke. I'm sorry. It'll be okay. You'll be home soon, right?"

"I don't know, P."

"Where are your parents?"

"Downstairs. Drunk."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"Well, Brooke, it's getting late and the last thing I need to thank Lucas for his kindness with a huge long-distance phone bill. So…I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and thanks Peyton."

"Bye, Brooke."

Peyton hung up the phone and stared at the walls of the bedroom. Funny how things can change. Last year, she wouldn't have even dreamed that this was how things would turn out. Things definitely weren't like they used to be. Brooke wasn't the party girl that seemed to have no problems in life and she definitely wasn't the rebel cheerleader that hated high school and everything it stood for anymore. Who would've thought that in eight months, eight short months, her life could change this drastically? She'd lived, really lived. Most importantly, she'd loved. Where was Jake? Wondering about Jake and Jenny and Nikki, she fell asleep.

---

Nathan climbed into bed and scooted close to Haley. He put his arm around her and propped his head up on his other hand, gazing at her. He'd waited so long for this, to have her here. For so long he'd waited for another night when he could lie in bed and watch her sleep, listen to her breathe. She looked so beautiful, lying there in the moonlight coming in through the window. He laid down and let it all soak in as he drifted off to sleep. Haley was here, the girl of his dreams had come back to him, and she was here to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas woke up that morning and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head!" Peyton exclaimed.

Lucas looked around the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, remembering the night before.

"Oh, Peyton. Uh…we don't have anything for you to eat. My mom's gone and well, I don't exactly do the whole grocery shopping thing. I'll uh…take you out to get something to eat if you want."

"No way. I'm taking _you_ out to get something to eat. It's the least I can do. So! Go take a shower and get dressed."

"Ya know, you can be really demanding when you want to be." He said playfully.

They both laughed and he stumbled back out of the room.

---

Haley woke up and didn't even have to open her eyes. She was happy already and she hadn't even begun the day yet. She could feel the sun beaming down on her through the window. She could feel the stillness of the house, unlike the shaky tour bus she'd slept in for so many nights. And most importantly, she could feel Nathan beside her. She'd woken up so many mornings on tour, subconsciously reaching over to him, and he hadn't been there. And now he was. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She watched the steady rising and falling of his chest and smiled. She'd missed this; she'd missed waking up to him every morning. She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. He breathed in deeply and slowly opened his eyes.

"Mmm. Hey Hales. You been up long?"

"Oh, no. I was just watching you sleep." She scooted over to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Nathan."

"I love you too Hales."

---

Lucas and Peyton walked out the front door and started towards Karen's Café.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I owe you, right?"

"Naw, Peyton. I'm just trying to be the kind of friend I know I haven't been to you these past few months. Just making up for lost time."

She smiles.

"Thanks Luke."

They walk in silence for a few minutes until Lucas finally gets up enough courage to ask her.

"Peyton, have you celled your dad yet?"

She sighs.

"No. Not yet.

He unlocks the door to the café and turns on the lights. Peyton follows him inside and sits on a stool at the counter. Lucas goes behind the counter and grabs the phone and tosses it to her.

"Lucas! I can't do it."

"Peyton, yes you can. You have to. Surely knowing can't be worse than sitting in suspense, right?"

"I guess. Sorta like you finally taking that HCM test."

He winced, reminding himself of the problem he now faced, not having medication.

"Uh. Yeah. Like that. C'mon."

He held the phone up in front of her and she grabbed it away and dialed.

"Larry Sawyer, please."

She looked at Lucas as she waited for her father to come to the phone. He nodded at her encouragingly. She put the phone on speaker, so Lucas could hear the story.

Finally she hears her father's voice come on the other end.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad! Hey!"

"_Hey! Where are you?"_

"Um, eating breakfast with Lucas."

"_Haha. Tell Rake Boy I said hello."_

"Dad. I need to ask you something."

"_Okay...what's wrong sweetie?"_

"Where did I get my middle name?"

"_Your mother picked it out. Why are you asking me this?"_

"Um, there was a woman who came to the house yesterday. She said her name was Elizabeth and she says she's my mother."

"_Oh Peyton. Honey…"_

"Wait. You're not trying to tell me this is true. This is a big misunderstanding, right?"

"_Peyton, we were going to tell you. Really!"_

"What, tell me what, Dad?"

"_The woman who came by the house…she was telling the truth honey. Elizabeth is your mother."_

"What!"

"_Wait, honey, just listen to me. When your mother and I had been married for two years, we divorced. We were divorced for a year and a half before we realized that we couldn't live without each other. We married again and later found out that the girl I dated off-and-on while your mother and I were divorced had had a baby. Elizabeth came to us and asked us to raise you. She wanted to go in a different direction with her life. Your mother and I took one look into your beautiful eyes and knew you were meant to be ours, baby. Technically, Elizabeth was your mother. But she forfeited her rights when your mother and I officially adopted you, before you were even a year old. Your mother was going to tell you this when you were 18, honey. I wanted to respect her wishes. I honestly didn't think Elizabeth would ever come back."_

Lucas walked over and put his arm around Peyton and she wiped away tears.

"_Honey, please don't cry. Don't be angry with me honey."_

"No, Dad. I'm okay. I'm glad you told me the truth. And you're right. My mother is Anna, not Elizabeth. Mom raised me and loved me."

"_Peyton, Elizabeth gave up her motherly rights so you don't have to have a relationship with her. It's all up to you, baby girl."_

"Daddy, I stayed at Lucas's last night. I slammed the door on Elizabeth and I don't know if she's still in town. I don't want to talk to her Dad."

"_It's okay baby. Stay at Lucas's again tonight and I'll be home in the morning. I'll stay tomorrow to straighten this out and then make sure you're okay before I leave again."_

"Thank you Daddy. Thank you so much. I love you."

"_I'll see you tomorrow. Love you. Bye."_

Peyton pressed the end button on the phone and looked up at Lucas with tears in her eyes. He looked down at her and embraced her.

"You okay Peyton?"

"Yeah, I feel better knowing the truth. Thank you Luke, you know, for being here."

"Anytime you need me Peyton."

They both sat down at a table with their coffee.

"You mad?"

"At my dad? No."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought I was at first, ya know. But by the end of the story, my dad, the way he sounded…I know he's sorry for what he did and that he loves me."

"Good for you Peyton. So I guess you'll want Brooke room again tonight?"

"If that's okay?"

"Sure."

She smiles and picks up both of the empty coffee cups, carrying them behind the counter.

"Hey. Let's call Nate and Haley. Tell em to meet us at the rivercourt. You and Nate can play and me and Haley can catch up."

"Yeah, sounds good."


	6. Chapter 6

Haley had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed when the phone rang. Since Nathan was still in the shower she hesitantly picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello—I mean…Scott residence?"

"Haha! Haley! Hey!"

"Peyton! Hey!"

"Hey, so me and Luke were wondering if you and Nate wanted to meet us at the rivercourt later. You know, they could play and me and you could catch up?"

"Um, sounds good to me but I don't know if Nathan will go along with it."

"I know, the fight between him and Lucas. That's another reason. We're going into 'Operation Scott Brothers' and getting them to make up."

"Hahahaha. You couldn't come up with a cheesier name!"

"Hey! Don't make fun!"

"Hahahahaha! I'm sorry. Go on…what's the plan?" Haley asked, trying to stifle her giggles.

"Just meet us at the rivercourt in half and hour and I'll take care of the rest."

"Whatever you say."

---

Haley hung up the phone and sat down on the bed.

"Hey Haley." Nathan called walking out of the bathroom. "Who was on the phone?"

"Um…Peyton. She wanted to know if we wanted to meet her and Lucas at the rivercourt and I said we'd be there."

"Why would you do that? You know Lucas and I aren't speaking."

"Nathan. Please. After everything Dan did to him, can you really blame him?"

"He told me he wasn't going to though Haley."

"Nate, think about it. He wasn't trying to hurt you. He just thought he was doing the right thing. Think about all the people he loves that he's seen Dan hurt: Karen, Keith, You, Me, Deb, Andy. Dan's hurt so many people Nathan. Lucas just didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Please forgive him Nate. You guys were doing so well when I left. You shoulda heard the way he stuck up for you when he came to visit me in New York. Please forgive him Nate."

"Okay, okay. I guess you're right. I overreacted. I'll talk to him later. Okay?"

"Nope! You'll talk to him now! C'mon babe, let's go!"

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand pulling him towards the front door. She pushed him outside, grabbed his basketball off of the floor, shut the door, and they walked hand-in-hand towards the rivercourt.

---

"Hey. You've reached Peyon. You know what to do. _Beep_."

Ugh. Why wasn't Peyton answering her phone? She needed to talk to her.

"Hey P. Sawyer. Uh, I was wondering how we were coming along with the kidnapping me and bringing me back to Tree Hill plan? Um…please call me back. Bye."

Brooke hung up the phone and looked out from where she was sitting on the back porch. For most people this would be a paradise. White sandy beaches, clear blue water, awesome waves, lots of sun. Why wasn't she enjoying this? She'd grown up knowing she was born to be a Cali girl. But now she knew the truth. Her home was in Tree Hill. And she had to find a way to get back to that.

---

Peyton and Lucas walked up to the rivercourt and saw Haley and Nathan sitting on the picnic table. They walked over and Haley looked up grinning.

"Hey Luke. So uh…bye Luke."

"Wait a second! Where are you going?"

"You really didn't believe Peyton and I were going to sit out here sweating it out while you two had our fun, did you?"

"I shoulda known. Where're you ladies off to?"

"Shopping. Ice cream. See you at Karen's at 4!"

Peyton and Haley took off laughing. It was nice to see Haley laugh again.

Lucas looked at Nathan.

"Look, Nate. I didn't know they were gonna leave us here. We don't have to play. I'll just uh…see you around."

"No, Luke. It's okay. I came to apologize. I was mad at Haley and my dad and I guess…I guess you just got caught in the crossfire. You lied and I'd had just about all I could take."

"But…you know why I was going after Dan, right?"

"Yeah, protecting people from him. I know. I just…it's hard to choose between you and him. You're my brother and he's my father. As much of an a$$ as he is, he's still my father."

"Yeah."

"So what'd you uncover that scared my mom into staying."

"Uh…I had found a bunch of money and a book with all of these records of money Dan made off cars and never reported to the government."

"Wow…uh…"

"But it doesn't matter now."

"Why not?"

"He came clean. Told me it was all a set-up. To test my loyalty to him."

"Ha. Typical Dan Scott."

"Yeah, he told me that I don't exist to him anymore. That he's taking away the college fund he set up for me and taking away my—"

Lucas caught himself right before he told Nathan about the medication. He didn't want Nathan to worry about him. He'd find a way to get the medication. Until then he'd just have to watch out about how hard he pushed himself.

"Wow, sorry Luke."

"Ha, it's alright. At least now I've come full circle!"

"Right. Let's play."

Nathan grabbed the ball off the table and ran over to mid-court. Lucas went after Nathan who was dribbling up court.

---

"So…did you get everything worked out with your dad?"

"Yeah, he's coming back to see me tomorrow, so we can straighten things out. So I'm staying with Lucas again tonight."

"So…you and Lucas…are…?

"Friends. He's been really great these past two days, being there for me and stuff, ya know?"

"Yeah, Luke's always been good at that."

"You've known Lucas longer than any of us. Does he really love Brooke?"

"From what he said about the way they ended things…yeah…he really does."

"Hales, we gotta get Tigger back here soon."

"I know! With Brooke comes fun, which we are all desperately lacking!"

They laugh and walk through the mall, stopping every few steps to look into the store windows.

---

They'd been playing for about an hour and the score was 50-48, Lucas leading. Nathan ran up the court with the ball as Lucas tried to block the shot. Nathan knew he was about to tie up the game and went for the move he loved so much. He passed the ball through his legs, dribbled towards the basket twice, jumped into the air then he felt it. He came back down hard on the ground. The ball bounced toward the tables and Lucas went over to Nathan who was now lying on his side , one hand over his knee, and the other arm across his chest where he'd hit the ground.

"Nate? You okay?" Lucas asked, bending down beside him.

Lucas turned Nathan onto his back and Nathan cried out. Lucas could see the blood coming through Nathan's shirt on the side of his chest and Nathan had hold of his knee.

Lucas pulled out his phone and called for help.

"Hang on, Nate."


	7. Chapter 7

Peyton answered her phone, still laughing at the outrageous outfit she'd just forced Haley to try on.

"Hello?"

"Peyton, I need you to meet us at the hospital."

"Lucas! Why, what happened?"

"Nate got hurt. Just meet us down there and just…tell Haley he's okay."

"Wait, Luke…is he?"

"I don't know yet, Peyton."

Lucas hung up and Peyton looked down at her phone in disbelief. Haley had just gotten home. She and Nathan were happy again, why was this happening?

---

Lucas kneeled beside his brother on the court.

"C'mon, Nate. Don't do this to Haley. Don't do this to me. C'mon Nate."

When the paramedics arrived, Nathan was passed unconscious. Lucas rode with Nathan to the hospital, hoping Haley wasn't freaking.

---

"Haley, we need to go."

"Why? We aren't meeting the guys til 4."

"Wrong, we're meeting them now. We have to go to the hospital. Nate's been hurt."

"What!"

Haley put down the things she had picked up in the store and took off running with Peyton towards the parking lot.

---

Lucas ran behind the stretcher until they told him he couldn't go any further. The medic told him that the doctor would be out in a minute.

Lucas sat down on the bench near the doors with his head in his hands. This was a little bit too de je vu for him. It was only a few weeks ago he had been here, waiting for news about Nathan. And then the guilt set in. It's my fault, I shouldn't have pushed him so hard. Nate isn't even supposed to be playing ball yet, not until he sees the trainers at High Flyers.

---

Peyton drove fast down the highway. She looked over at Haley, who had tears running down her face.

"Haley, Lucas said he's fine."  
"Lucas lied. I know Lucas. He just didn't want us to worry."

Peyton pulled into the parking lot and she and Haley jumped out of the car. Peyton threw her keys at the parking attendant and ran after Haley through the sliding doors. They ran up the ER and saw Lucas standing by the glass window.

"Luke!" Haley ran to him and Lucas turned around and embraced her.

Peyton ran up and saw Luke. He'd been crying. Haley tried to look through the window but Lucas pulled her away.

"Haley, don't. It's not as bad as it looks, really."

"Lucas…is he gonna be okay?"

She stared at him, tears in both of their eyes.

"I don't know Hales."

She embraced him.

Haley, the doctor won't be out for a couple minutes. Why don't you run up and go see if Deb is here?

Haley nodded and ran off.

Peyton walked up to Lucas from the window. She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Lucas, are you alright?"

"Peyton…there was so much blood…and he just…he was fine…and he jumped…and he fell…and he passed out." Lucas was crying now.

Peyton took him into her arms and held him.

"Luke, he'll be okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

Haley ran up to them.

"Deb's not here and I wasn't going in to tell Dan alone. He'll find out later. Has the doctor come yet?"

As if right on cue, a tall, fair-headed man dressed in scrubs and a petite, dark-headed woman with a clipboard came out.

"You all here for Nathan Scott?"

"Yes sir." Peyton answered.

"Nathan has worsened some previous injuries. He's strained his ACL and fractured the small bone right below the kneecap. He also tore the tissue that was repaired after his lung collapsed so he needed to be given oxygen until we could repair his lung again. He was taken into surgery to set his knee but it shouldn't take long. You can probably see him about an hour from now."

The doctor and nurse walked off and left the three friends standing there.

---

An hour and a half later, the same nurse came in to talk to them.

"Nathan is in recovery, in Room 179. You can all go see him now but he's still unconscious. Shouldn't be long before he wakes up."

They all got up and went looking for Nathan's room. They found the door marked 179 and Peyton turned the knob. Lucas took Haley's hand and they walked inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Haley walked toward Nathan, still holding Lucas's hand. Lucas guided Haley toward the bed but she stopped him.

"Haley?"

"I can't, Lucas."

"Haley, you can. You have to. Nathan needs you. Peyton stood by the bed as Lucas and Haley sat tentatively on the other side of Nathan. Lucas put his hand on Haley's back and gave her a small push forward.

"Talk to him Hales."

"There's no point. He can't hear me."

"Yes he can. I could hear everything going on around me after my accident but it's Nathan who has to pull himself through this. You can help him Hales."

Lucas nodded at Peyton who immediately took the hint. Peyton and Lucas quietly left the room, leaving Haley alone with Nathan.

The silence was almost unbearable for Haley. She reached out and took her husband's limb hand in her own.

"Nate? You're not talking but I know you're here. So…I'm gonna talk…and you can listen. Nate, I was so scared today. So scared I would lose you. I can't lose you Nathan. On tour I realized that I don't wanna live my life without you. I love you Nathan, I love you."

Haley laid her head next to Nathan's hand on the bed, letting the tears fall freely as she stared up at him. She was startled as she felt something in her hair. She looked up as Nathan ran his hand over her head comforting her.

"Nathan?"

"I love you too", he whispered.

Haley sat up put her hand on his shoulder. Nathan turned his head toward Haley and slowly opened his eyes.

"Nathan…I'm so glad you're back."

Nathan looked at Haley, tears spilling from both of their eyes, and nodded.

She got up from her chair and leaned over the bed, embracing him.

"I'll be right back. I'll go get the doctor."

Haley left the room, running into Lucas and Peyton on the way down the hall.

"Nathan woke up!"

"Hales! That's great!"

"I have to go find the doctor!"

"I'll come with you. Luke, you can go see Nathan," Peyton offered.

Lucas turned the corner and walked into Nathan's room.

"Welcome back little brother."

Lucas walked over to the bed, bent over, and hugged Nathan. Nathan winced and felt the pain shooting through his side. He took a deep breath, trying hard not to show Lucas how much pain he was in.

"Nice to be back."

"I think you're getting to be a bit too much of a regular around here Nate."

Nathan laughed and winced again. Lucas took a seat next to the bed.

"How you feelin?"

"Like I jumped into the air on an injured knee and fell six feet back down onto rivercourt pavement."

"Well, at least you're feeling exactly like you're supposed to…! What exactly happened Nate?"

"I don't really know Luke. I guess I'd played too hard out there. It was kind of all in slow motion and then it's kinda fuzzy after that. I remember dribbling up to the net and jumping off the ground and feeling my knee…sort of…crack…and then it's like I told myself it was okay, that I would still be able to make the shot and land it. But…then…I felt myself falling and when I hit the ground, I knew what had happened. I felt like there was a knife in my side and I couldn't breathe. I knew everything that had been healing since the accident had happened all over again. I remember lying there and I remember you saying something to me…but everything after that is blank."

"You remember anything about the ride over here or anything?"

"Umm. Not really. I don't remember anything from the ride from the court to the hospital. I remember waking up for a few seconds in the ER…seeing lots of people…but nothing really."

Lucas heard Haley's voice outside the door.

"Haley's back with the doctor. I'll be back later Nate."

He got up form his chair and turned towards the door.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Lucas smiled and nodded at his brother, then turned and went out the door.

---

"Hey Peyton."

"Hey. Nate okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be okay."

Lucas hugged Peyton. He pulled away and she looked at him, surprised.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here, helping me out….telling me it was gonna be okay. Meant a lot to me Peyton."

"What are friends for, right?"

He looked at her and they both smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Peyton walked up to Lucas's front door and turned the key in the lock. Lucas and Haley were still with Nathan at the hospital and Peyton was going to meet them back there later. She pushed the door open and was immediately jumped on.

"Oh my god!"

"Peyton!"

"Brooke!"

They hugged and then stepped back. Peyton looked at her best friend in disbelief.

"When…? How…?" she stuttered.

"Well…I know how long it takes for you to follow through with a plan so I took on Operation Bring Brooke Back all by myself!"

"Good to have you back!"

They laugh and go into the house.

---

Lucas passed the doctor as he walked back to Nathan's room. He knew this was going to be tough, for both Nathan and Haley. He opened the door to find Haley standing by Nathan's bed. They both looked up and Haley walked over to Lucas.

"Why don't you go on home for awhile, Hales? Ya know, call Deb and Whitey? I'll stay here til you get back."

"Um…okay…yeah. Thanks Luke."

Haley walked over to Nathan and kissed the top of his head, reminding herself not to embrace him like she wanted to right then.

"I'll be back later Nate."

She walked out the door leaving Lucas alone with his brother again. He went over and sat down where Haley had been.

"So…what'd the doc say Nate?"

Nathan smiled half-heartedly to himself.

"They don't want me to go to High Flyers Luke."

"Nathan, you can't not go! This is your dream. And even if you're not able to play your heart out down there, you'll still be able to experience it. You have to go."

"Luke. I messed up, really messed up. I shouldn't have played so hard out there. Now everything's worse than before."

"Nathan, you bounced back once, you can do it again."

"Lucas, last time I was out of the hospital in three days on crutches. Now…now I can't even imagine sitting up."

"Well, ya know, might be easier to imagine without the stitches in your side."

They both smile.

"So…when are they gonna let you out?"

"Don't know. Said it depends on how well it goes tomorrow with the therapy. Best case scenario, three more days."

"Well, you better work hard for the best case scenario Nate cuz you're leaving for Florida in five."

"I hope so Luke, I really do."

---

"So, how are you here when you're supposed to be there!"

Peyton and Brooke sat side by side on the couch in the living room.

"Well, I saved up enough allowance for my own ticket back and here I am!"

"So…wait….your parents don't know you're here?"

"Peyton, my parents didn't know when I was _there_!"

They both laugh and Peyton hears a knock at the door. She gets off the couch, going towards the door which opens before she gets to it.

"Haley, hey!"

Haley comes inside, flashing her key to Peyton and smiling. Brooke runs into the room.

"Tutor wife!"

"Aaaaah! Tigger!"

Brooke tackled Haley and spun her around.

"God, it's been such a long time Tutorgirl!"

"Don't I know it!"

They both squeal and skip after Peyton back into the living room to catch up.

---

Haley came back to the hospital to find Lucas and Nathan both asleep. She gently walked over and shook her friend.

"Hmm?" he asked, half asleep.

"Hey Luke…nice nap?"

They both laugh and Lucas sits up, looking around, remembering where he was.

"So…are you gonna stay here with Nate tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna get home. See if Peyton's okay. I guess I'll see you two tomorrow."

Lucas turns towards the door and starts to walk out.

"Luke! Wait up a sec."

Lucas turns back around.

"Um…I think it's only fair to warn you that you have two houseguests tonight."

"Really? Who's Peyton have over?"

"Um…Brooke."

Lucas's jaw drops slightly and Haley laughs.

"You're serious?"

"Um…yeah, Luke."

"Wha--…?

Lucas looked up at the ceiling and sat back on the couch he was sleeping on, putting his head in his hands. Haley sat down beside him and put her hand on his back reassuringly.

"It's okay, Luke. We all talked, back at your house, me and Brooke and Peyton…she's ready to talk to you Lucas."

"I don't know if I can talk to her though Haley."

"Why not, Luke?"

Lucas sits up and shakes his head.

"I just…the way I ended things with her…"

"You have to talk to her Luke, it's now or never. You can't let this problem sit between you; it'll just get so big that your friendship will never be the same. You still have time to have the relationship you want to have with her."

Lucas smiles and Haley and stands up, hugging her.

"Thanks Hales. Take care of Nate. I'll see you two tomorrow!"


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas quietly peeked into his house and heard them talking in the living room. He stepped inside and made sure to close the door hard enough for Peyton to hear him coming in. He slowly walked towards the living room and could hear Brooke and Peyton whisper something before the house became silent. Lucas walked into the living room and Peyton stood up from her seat on the floor by the couch.

"Hey Luke. So…um…I'm gonna go…uh…elsewhere! Bye!"

Peyton ran out the door before Lucas could even say a word. He watched Peyton leave and then turned back towards the couch. Sitting on the couch, staring back at him, was the girl he'd been dreaming about for so many months. He stared into her big brown eyes and he smiled.

"Hey Luke."

He jumped slightly at the sound of his own name, flustered as to how to act now that they were alone.

"Hey"

Lucas went over and sat on the other side of the couch facing Brooke.

"How is Nathan?"

"Um…he's okay I guess. Really struggling with the fact that the doctors don't want him playing basketball and he's supposed to be leaving for High Flyers in less than a week."

"Oh, wow…I didn't know he'd decided to go."

"Yeah, he decided to go right before Haley came home."

"Are they okay now, Nate and Haley?"

"Yeah, I think that Nathan was so glad to have Haley back, that he couldn't be angry with her."

"That's so sweet."

Lucas smiled to himself thinking about his brother and sister-in-law.

"Luke? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Brooke. Anything."

"When I left, you told me how you really felt."

"Brooke—"

"And I want you to know that…I didn't mean to hurt you when I left."

Lucas slowly nodded, thinking back to the day when he'd kissed Brooke, heaving her only to rush out the door to her cab.

"You scared me Luke. I really liked getting to know you this year and being your friend taught me so much. I've changed so much since what happened between us; I've learned to be happy with myself and not need a guy to feel special."

Lucas listened to Brooke and thought about the past couple months he'd spent with her. She had changed, but so had he and he knew that they could make it work.

"Lucas, what happened between us…I'm just…I guess I'm just scared of getting hurt again."

"Brooke, I care about you. I would never do that to you again, or anyone. I was wrong…and I know that now. Give me a chance Brooke."

Brooke smiled at Lucas, who had tears in his eyes. She knew he cared for her, but she was scared…to be the insecure girl she was a few months ago.

"We'll go slow Brooke. I don't want to mess this up."

Lucas smiled at Brooke and she nodded at him through her own tears. He scooted over on the small couch and embraced her. They sat in each other's arms and they both knew that this would work. They could make it work. They were both different people now and they cared for one another.

---

Haley was sitting by Nathan's bed watching him sleep, thinking about how things had changed so quickly. A few hours ago Nathan and Haley were perfectly happy. Happily married, getting ready to go to Florida together. And now…she just didn't know anymore. Nathan stirred and Haley looked up at her husband. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her sitting by his bedside.

"Hales?" he asked sleepily.

She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. He smiled back at her and slowly shifted in his bed. He took his hand and patted the open space beside him. She understood and gladly accepted. She lowered the bar on the side of the bed and carefully crawled onto the small hospital bed next to him. She started to turn towards him and he winced. She looked down at her hand on his chest. She felt like she should be able to do more for him. She couldn't even hold him without causing him pain.

"You okay babe?"

He nodded in the dark room but Haley knew he was hurting, both physically and emotionally. She shifted over towards the edge a bit, trying hard not to move him and simply took his hand in her own again. They fell asleep side by side, hand in hand.

---

Peyton sat in Lucas's bedroom beside the computer. She'd sent 6 emails to Jake and left messages on his cell phone twice. She wanted him here, but she knew that was selfish. Jake needed to find Jenny. There's no telling where Nikki may take her. Everyday it became increasingly harder to email him again. He should've answered by now. She knew it was up to her to keep the relationship going strong. She loved Jake, really loved Jake. And she knew Jake loved her, loved her so much that he didn't want her being weighed down by his less-than-normal lifestyle. Besides, running after your crazed ex who kidnapped your daughter before going to court after sending you to jail isn't exactly the dream high school romance Peyton had imagined. But, Jake is worth every second of it. Peyton hears Brooke giggle from the living room in her charming, flirtatious style. They had worked it out. She knew they would. She'd known for a long time that Brooke never stopped caring for Lucas. Sure, she was hurt, but she had always cared for him. Peyton stood up from the computer desk chair and opened the door.

"Hey Brooke, Hey Luke."

"So…elsewhere is my bedroom?" Brooke asked.

"Eh-hem! My bedroom!" Lucas cut in.

They all laughed and Peyton sat down on the floor in front of the couch.

Brooke looked at her friend laughing in front of her and her boyfriend smiling next to her. This is the way it should be. Brooke smiled and scooted towards Lucas, patting the extra space next to her on the couch. Peyton got up and sat next to Brooke. The two girls looked at each other and grinned.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Brooke asked.

"I'll get the popcorn, you pop in the movie!" Peyton responded quickly.

The two girls giggled and went their separate ways.

Lucas watched them setting up the living room for the movie night and knew that everything was okay now. Brooke was back and they were taking things slow, but still going forward nonetheless, Nathan and Haley were happily married, Dan was out of the way for awhile, his mom was going after a great guy that made her happy, and Peyton had her best friend back while waiting for Jake to return. If he could only find a way to scrounge up enough money for a refill of his heart medication before something happened.

Brooke and Peyton came back to the couch quickly. Peyton passed the bowl down the Brooke and Lucas and Brooke controlled the remote. It only took an hour of the chick flick Brooke had picked out before all three friends were asleep on Lucas's couch.


	11. Chapter 11

Peyton knocked softly on the door and cracked it open. She quietly stepped inside and peeked around the corner. She saw a nurse talking softly to Nathan and the both looked up when they heard her come in. The nurse smiled at Nathan and brushed past Peyton on her way out the door. Peyton walked over and sat down beside Nathan who was sitting up in bed, breathing hard.

"Hey Nate. You okay?"

"Hey. Yeah." He answered, still breathing heavily.

"Uh…where's Haley? Didn't she stay here with you last night?"

"Yeah she did. She left awhile ago. Went back home to take a shower, get something to eat. Left right after they took me in for therapy."

"So, that explains the nurse and the reason you sound like you just ran a marathon."

He smiled and laughed slightly.

"How long were you in there anyways? You want some water?" She got up and went to the sink on the other side of the room.

"Only a half an hour. Supposed to still be in there. Doc made me quit early."

Peyton nodded as she filled the cup and turned off the faucet. She walked back and handed the cup to Nathan. He reached for the cup slowly with a shaky hand.

"I came to see you right after the accident. You were still out though."

"Thanks Peyton. Where's Luke today?"

"At home…should be by here later. He's uh…with Brooke right now."

Nathan looked at Peyton and almost spit out the water he was drinking. He laughed for a second or two, but stopped and sat up holding his side. Peyton took the water from him and put it on the table, sitting back down. Peyton watched as Nathan sat back, holding his side, his eyes closed.

"When…did she…?" he managed to say.

"Came back yesterday. Still don't know if her parents have noticed yet. She came back by herself."

"Her and Luke…?"

"Yeah, I think they're on the same page now. Taking things slow."

Nathan smiled and opened his eyes, hearing the door open again. Peyton looked up to see Lucas coming around the corner.

"Hey Nate. Hey Peyton. Peyton uh…your dad's at the house. He and Brooke are waiting on you there."

Peyton sighed and got up. She leaned over and hugged Nate slightly. She walked over to the doorway and smiled at Lucas before leaving. Peyton shut the door and Lucas walked over to Nathan.

"Whoa, man. What's up, little brother?" Lucas asked him, concerned.

"I'm fine." Nathan said, still laying back, eyes closed, holding his side.

"No, really, Nate. What's wrong?"

"The plan's not working, man." Nathan said, still not moving.

"What?"

"The plan to show the doc I should be gone in three days…it's not working Luke."

Lucas looked at his brother who was obviously trying to hide the pain he was in, still confused.

"Went to therapy today. Couldn't even go the whole time Luke. Doc made me stop after half a session."

Lucas didn't know what to say. He watched as his brother laid there breathing heavy, trying to be strong.

"Nate, it's okay. The people at High Flyers will understand. First couple days down there are probably nothing but orientation anyway. Being a few days late can't hurt. Besides, the first couple days of therapy are the worst. You're gonna bounce back, Nate."

Nathan opened his eyes and turned toward Lucas.

"Thanks, Luke."

Nathan closed his eyes again and Lucas quietly got up from his chair and left the room. Nate needed to sleep, he'd be okay. He walked through the halls and found himself walking towards Dan's room. Why was he going to see Dan? Dan didn't even want to see him anymore. Sliently he opened the door to Dan's room and turned the corner. The room was empty. He ran out of the room to the desk outside in the hallway.

"When was Dan Scott released?" he asked quickly.

"Um…this morning. Can I help you contact him?"

"No, no, nevermind, thank you."

Lucas walked back into the hallway and saw Deb walking towards him.

---

Haley and Brooke sat on Lucas's bed, talking quietly about what they were hearing in the other room. Peyton and her dad were talking about Elizabeth.

"_Anna is my mom, dad. This woman, she didn't love me. Mom loved me."_

"_I know. And I never expected Elizabeth to come back. She left a long time ago and from how she talked, she didn't want anyone to know about me or you, baby. She wanted to have a different life sweetie. If I had expected her to come back I would've told you sooner."_

"_Well, if no one expected her to ever come back, why the hell is she here?"_

"_I don't know, Peyton. We're supposed to meet her at the café in half an hour and we'll get all the answers. But, right now, I want to talk to you first. Do you want Elizabeth to be a part of your life, sweetie?"_

"_Dad, I don't think I can. Elizabeth is a complete stranger and yes, at times, I do need a mother figure in my life, but I have other people who would be glad to be that for me. Karen is like a mother to me, more than Elizabeth will ever be. I don't want to have a relationship with her."_

"_Okay, I know, it's okay."_

"I think they're leaving now." Haley said to Brooke softly.

She backed away from the door where she had been standing and flopped onto the bed next to Brooke.

"So, Tigger. What's up with you?"

"I'm just so glad to be home. My parents called this morning. They left a message on my cell. They know where I am now and they're okay with it, so that's a huge relief."

"That's great! So you can stay! How are you and Lucas?"

"Um, we're taking things slow, for my sake. I just don't want to get hurt again. He's my boyfriend now though…sounds so weird to me."

"Lucas cares for you Brooke. You're both different people now. It would really surprise me if you two couldn't work things out."

"Thanks, Haley. Speaking of working things out, how are you and Nathan doing?"

"It's been tough these last two days. When I came back, he didn't even think twice before he forgave me. And even though, deep down, I think he still hasn't fully gotten over the fact that I left him, it was nice to be taken back so quickly. I love him, Brooke. And I couldn't stand hurting him any longer."

"So…are you and Nathan still going to Florida?"

"I don't know Brooke. After his accident, he bounced back…quicker than the doctors expected him to. But…now…everything's so much worse now, Brooke. He tries so hard to put on a brave face for me, and Lucas, and everybody. But last night, it really hit me. I climbed into bed beside him and with the slightest movement he was in pain. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help him, Brooke."

The tears fell freely from both girls' eyes as Brooke scooted over towards Haley and took the girl in her arms.

"Aw. Hales, it'll all be okay. Nathan's gonna be okay."

Haley sat back on the bed and wiped the tears from her face.

"C'mon Haley. Let's go see Nathan."


	12. Chapter 12

"Lucas, hi." Deb greeted him.

"Hey." Lucas said nervously.

"Um…were you with Nathan?"

"Yeah, yeah. He's sleeping now. Had a bad day at therapy today."

"Oh, well, I was gonna go see him now. I had to come back here to pay off Dan's bills. Do you think he's awake?"

"I don't know, he was pretty wiped."

"Oh, okay, I'll just…uh…come back later then."

Deb started to turn and walk away.

"Deb?"

"Yeah Lucas?"

"Um…does Nathan know Dan was released?"

"No. I was going to wait a few days. The last thing Nathan needs right now is more stress. He's got so much going on right now, I don't want to worry him."

"Um, yeah. Okay."

Deb smiled once more at Lucas and walked out the glass doors towards the parking garage. Lucas knew Nathan was asleep and decided to take a run around the block to clear his head.

---

Peyton sat on the barstool in Karen's Café, looking frequently at the back booth. Her dad was talking to Elizabeth and she wanted no part of it. Larry was clearly telling Elizabeth what she didn't want to hear. Peyton looked back at Elizabeth, sitting across from her father. Elizabeth suddenly looked up and met Peyton's stare. Elizabeth was visibly crying and Peyton looked away quickly. She felt sorry for Elizabeth, she really did, but something about her coming back just didn't feel right. She looked up again to see Elizabeth walking out the door of the café. Peyton went over and slid into the booth next to her dad. She pulled him in close and hugged him. Larry held his daughter comfortingly. He had never expected this to happen.

"She's not coming back, right?"

"I told her that I let you make your own decision, sweetie, and although she wasn't happy with what you chose to do, she said that she understood."

Larry followed his daughter out of the café, proud of how strong she was.

---

Lucas walked back to Nathan's room after he got back from his run around the block and collapsed on the couch by the wall, trying to catch his breath. He laid back and looked over at Nathan, who was still sleeping. He felt a wave of dizziness and closed his eyes. He could feel the beat of his heart in his head. He knew that he needed to find a way to get his heart medication, fast. He'd have to tell someone about his condition, someone who could help him out. Stress and exertion from a run now exhausted him. Above the loud, steady sound of his heart beating in his ears, he heard the door to the room open.

"Hey, Luke." Brooke and Haley both greeted him.

"Haha. Tired, Luke?" Haley inquired comically.

Lucas opened his eyes and tried to focus on the two fuzzy figures that he could faintly hear greet him.

"Hey, you." Brooke greeted him again when he opened his eyes. The girls watched Lucas look at them, slightly dazed.

"Lucas?"

Lucas tried hard to focus on the two figures standing above him. He opened his mouth to say something before the room shifted radically and the world went dark.

"Luke? Lucas?" Brooke asked, concerned

Haley bent over her friend and fanned his face with her hand, clearly blank as to what to do.

"Luke! Luke…wake up, Lucas." Haley pleaded with him.

"Lucas….Lucas, please." Brooke kneeled on the floor by the couch, stroking his hair.

Nathan woke up, hearing the commotion coming from the other end of the room. He propped himself up on one elbow, holding his side with the other hand.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Nathan…Lucas won't wake up!"

"What do you mean he won't wake up!"

"We came in and he passed out."

"Well, go get a nurse." Nathan instructed, not knowing what else to do to help his brother.

Haley turned to go out the door.

Lucas opened his eyes, still extremely dizzy, and tried to focus on the people around him.

"Lucas!" Brooke exclaimed as she watched her boyfriend wake up and look around.

Haley turned back around and went over to her friend.

Lucas put both hands on his head, trying hard to stop his world from spinning.

"Luke? Are you okay?" Haley asked quickly.

"Yeah…just really dizzy, that's all." He managed to say.

"What happened, Lucas?"

"Went for a run around the block, must've overdone it in the heat or something."

Lucas closed his eyes again. His head hurt and he was still dizzy.

"C'mon Luke. Come sit over here and uh…drink some water or something."

Lucas got up off the couch and tried to walk towards the chair next to Haley. He tried to focus on the chair but his head felt as if it was splitting and the floor felt like it was rocking back and forth underneath his feet. Brooke hurried over and put her arm around his waist before he fell. Lucas felt Brooke steady him and was grateful for the support. The only other time he could remember feeling this weak was right after his accident. He hadn't expected the effects of not taking his heart medication to come on this strongly, this quickly. Brooke guided Lucas to the chair and he sat down, taking the small cup of water from Haley. His hand was shaking as he slowly sipped the water from the paper cup.

"Luke, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute."

"Okay. We need to go call Peyton and check up on her anyway."

Brooke and Haley walked out of the room and Lucas put his head back in his hands. Nathan slowly rolled to one side and winced as he tried to prop himself up and looked over at his brother.

"Luke? Lucas, man, what's up?"

"Nothing, Nate. Just…worked too hard."

"You're lying, Lucas. A simple run around the block hasn't done something like this to you since your accident. What's really wrong, Luke?"

"Nathan…"

"Lucas, c'mon."

"I lied."

"I know. What's really wrong?"

"No, Nate. I lied to everybody…awhile back." Lucas told him, head still cradled in his hands.

"About what?"

"About my HCM results."

There was a long pause as Nathan tried to grasp what his brother was telling him.

"Luke…why did this just happen? How come it didn't happen before?"

"Dan…I moved in with him because he promised if I did he'd pay for my meds and not tell anyone."

"And after you tried to bust him, he cut you off?"

Lucas nodded his head, only to regret it as the pain came rushing back to his head and the world shifted again.

"What an a…he was really gonna let you die?"

"I didn't think the effects of not taking it would come on this fast. I knew I was gonna have to tell somebody."

"Lucas, you have to tell your mom. You need that medication."

"No, Nate. I can't…and you can't tell anyone either."

"Lucas…c'mon."

"No, I'll figure out a way to get it myself. If I tell my mom…I don't even want to think about how she'd react."

Nathan laid back, taking in all the information he'd just heard. He slowly reached over to the nightstand by the bed, wincing, and pulled his wallet from the top drawer. He laid back again, panting, and pulled out all of the money from the pocket. He reached over and handed it to Lucas.

"How long will this last you?"

"About a week if I take it regularly. Longer if I only take it when I think I really need it, I guess. But I can't take that, Nate."

"You have to Luke. You can't do this on your own."

Lucas took the money from Nathan and hugged his brother. Nathan smiled at Lucas and nodded at him, reassuringly.


	13. Chapter 13

Haley and Brooke sat across from each other at a table in the hospital food court. Brooke had been trying to reach Peyton for the past half an hour to no prevail. They'd left Lucas and Nathan alone and Haley knew very well that after what happened to Lucas that he was hiding something, and she really hoped that he was confiding in Nathan. As much as she missed hanging out with her friend, she loved that Nathan and Lucas were becoming closer. Haley looked over at Brooke, still furiously dialing in Peyton's number, over and over. Brooke face suddenly lit up as she sat up straighter, phone pressed to her ear.

"P. Saywer! Next time please tell me when you plan on being MIA for the afternoon! Where are you?" Brooke excitedly asked Peyton into the phone. Haley could hear only a low muffled voice coming from the other end of the conversation.

"What?" Brooke asked into the phone.

Haley couldn't help but laugh as a look of pure confusion spread across Brooke's face. She watched as Brooke looked around the cafeteria. Haley observed as Brooke found the person she was looking for. Haley followed Brooke's gaze to see a curly-headed blonde laughing from across the room.

"I said I'm here, goober!" Peyton shouted from the other end of the cafeteria, hanging up her phone.

Brooke squealed as she and Haley both jumped up to greet Peyton. Peyton hugged both girls and they all sat down at a table.

"Sooo…" Brooke asked Peyton, trying to be subtle.

"Sooo…B. Davis, everything's okay for now."

"Eeee! I'm so happy for you!"

Peyton and Haley both giggle at Brooke's excitement before moving on with their news.

"So, your dad's gone again?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. He promised he'd call tomorrow once he got back."

The girls chatted for over an hour at the small table before Haley finally looked down at her watch.

"Oh, wow. I need to get going. I think I'm going to stay here with Nathan again tonight."

"Yeah, we should probably get going too. I wanna get home." Peyton told the other two girls.

"No! Peyton! Stay one more night at Luke's! I want a slumber party!" Brooke playfully whined.

"Brooke! I'll see you tomorrow!" Peyton laughed.

The three girls got up from the table and went their separate ways.

---

Lucas laid back on his bed, turning the small orange bottle over and over with his fingers. He'd taken a cab from the hospital to his house after stopping by the pharmacy. The sound of the six small pills rattling in the container was somewhat comforting. With the money Nathan had given him, he'd had enough to buy seven pills. He'd taken one at the hospital and now he was finally feeling better. He hoped Brooke and Haley didn't suspect anything other than what he'd told them. He didn't know what to do other than tell Nathan. From the look Nathan gave him as he handed him the money, Lucas knew he could trust his brother. Lucas turned over on the bed and saw the red light flashing "2" on the phone sitting on the nightstand. He reached over and pressed play.

"Hey Luke, honey. It's mom. I'm here with Andy. I was just calling to let you know that um…everything's okay here…"

Lucas smiled as he heard Andy say something in the background and his mom giggle.

"…I guess you're not home so I'll call you later. I love you, Luke. Bye."

Lucas reached over again and saved the message, smiling to himself. He was glad his mom was happy.

"Hey Luke…it's me…uh, it's Keith…"

Lucas sat up in bed, startled at the last message.

"…I uh…was just checking in on you. I'm um…I'm back in Tree Hill. I need to talk to you so uh…I'm gonna um…drop by tomorrow morning."

Lucas laid back on the bed, shocked at what he'd just heard. He closed his eyes, his head spinning. What could be so urgent for Keith to come back?

The door to his mom's room opened, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Hey Broody." Brooke greeted him, gently.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said to her, somewhat sleepily.

She walks over and lays down on the bed next to him.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She turned towards him and scooted closer. Lucas looked over at her and smiled. She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair, smiling sweetly at him. He leaned in and softly kissed her lips. He pulled away, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No, no, don't be sorry. It's okay…" she replied as she kissed him again.

---

Peyton walked into Karen's Café and went towards the counter.  
"Hi, Deb." Peyton greeted.

"Hey, Peyton! What can I do for you?"

"You can give me some coffee so I can make it home without falling asleep." Peyton joked.

Deb laughed and turned around, switching on the coffee machine. Peyton glanced towards the high top tables in the back, looking for a friend to talk to and stared. Standing at a table in the back with a tray balanced on a hand above her head, was Elizabeth, wearing a Karen's Café apron.

"Deb? Who is that?" Peyton asked quickly.

"Oh, that's Ellie. I hired her to help out until Karen comes back. She seemed very eager to get a job in Tree Hill." Deb answered, oblivious to Peyton's concern.

Peyton jumped from her stool at the counter and walked out of the café. She stood at the window and silently shuddered as she watched Elizabeth smile at the customer she was serving. Peyton picked up her bag and walked down Main Street, trying to forget the recent events.

---

Haley sat on the couch across from Nathan's bed and watched as he slept. He looked so young when he slept, as if the weight of the world wasn't bearing down on his shoulders as he dreamed. She smiled as she listened to his loud, steady breathing. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as her cell phone rang loudly. She dug it out of her pocket and moved to the other side of the room, trying not to wake Nathan.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Haley James Scott?" Haley smiled at the sound of her name.

"This is she."

"This is Milt West. I run High Flyers Basketball Camp in Florida."

"Yes, hi."

"Is your husband there?"

"Um…he's here but he can't talk right now."

"Okay, well, I was calling to confirm his reply to the camp's invitation."

"Mr. West. I was going to call you. Nathan was coming but is now worried you would rather give his spot to another player."

"Why would we do that, Mrs. Scott?"

"My husband has flared up old injuries and is currently in the hospital. He won't be discharged for another 3 or 4 days, which would cause him to miss the first few days of the camp."

"Mrs. Scott, tell your husband he has nothing to worry about. This happens more often than he thinks. Kids are scared to come down here because they won't be able to play their best. What they don't know is that the scouts down here love to see that; kids that are overcoming challenges while they're here, becoming better players. Let him know that there is a spot down here waiting for him. I'll notify the staff that he'll need a trainer to help him once he's here."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I'll see you soon, Mrs. Scott."

Haley hung up the phone and looked over at Nathan, who was staring back at her. She walked over and took his hand.

"Did I wake you?"

He shook his head, smiling.

"How much did you hear?" she asked, knowing her cheap cell phone broadcasted the conversation to almost anyone around her while she talked.

"All of it."

She laughed and carefully slid in next to him on the small bed.

She turned towards him and smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you earlier. How'd therapy go today?"

Nathan looked away from Haley and stared at the ceiling.

"Nathan? Talk to me."

"It uh…didn't go as planned."

"What happened, Nate?"

"I couldn't do it. After half a session, I couldn't deal with the pain anymore. I failed."

"You didn't fail, Nathan. I am so proud of you. For…dealing with all of this. You act so strong…and I know this is hard Nate."

Nathan stared at the ceiling, not wanting Haley to see the tears in his eyes.

Haley looked over at her husband and embraced him. He buried his head in her shoulder and she could feel his tears seeping through her shirt. Haley sits quietly, running her fingers up and down Nathan's back comfortingly as he silently cries in her arms.

---

Brooke opened her eyes and smiled. She laid her head on Lucas's chest and felt the steady beat of his heart through his shirt. He stirred and turned slightly, wrapping his arms around her. She put her hands on his shoulder and enjoyed his warm embrace as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Peyton rubbed her eyes at the sunlight pouring into her room. She'd slept late…really late. She'd stayed up late last night waiting for a phone call from her dad. It was early in the morning before she'd finally heard from him and by that time she'd decided it was best to keep Elizabeth's appearance in Karen's Café a secret for now. She staggered over to her computer and logged on. She opened her mailbox and rubbed her eyes, giving her computer screen a double take. Was this real?

_1 New Message_

_From: whispered to herself: Jake…_

---

Lucas woke up to the aroma of coffee floating through the house. He rolled off of the bed and stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and finally focused on the beautiful brunette girl at the table.

"Hey Luke" she greeted.

Brooke got up from her chair at the table and walked over to Lucas.

"Hey Brooke. You sleep okay?"

"Mmm, very good." She said, thinking about the night she'd spent in his arms. She quickly kissed his cheek and led him to the table, putting a hot cup of coffee in front of him.

Lucas picked up the hot coffee and smiled as he remembered waking up in the middle of the night, seeing Brooke sleeping peacefully on his chest.

"Well, Luke. I have to go see Peyton but we're all going to meet at the hospital at 2. Is that okay?" Brooke asked him.

"Perfect, see ya later Brooke." Lucas hugged her good-bye and watched her walk to her car in the driveway.

---

Haley woke up before Nathan, not that that surprised her. He'd been so tired and they hadn't gone to sleep the night before until the wee hours of the morning. She put her arm around him and snuggled closer to him. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey babe" he whispered softly.

Haley smiled up at him.

"Hey."

He ran his fingers through her hair as she laid her head on his chest.

He thought back to the night before. He hadn't meant to break down in front of Haley but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He'd known it was only a matter of time before he'd finally break down and he was glad that out of anyone, he'd done it in front of Haley. She seemed so understanding and that had only made him cry harder. He felt like she knew everything now…his fears about the camp, all the pain he'd been feeling, the stress of everything piling up. He didn't even have to tell her, she just knew. He loved that she just knew.

---

Brooke walked into Peyton's room to find her sitting on her bead, teary eyed, clutching a small, folded piece of paper. Brooke walked over and slid onto the bed next to her friend and put her arm around her.

"Hey P. Sawyer. What's wrong?"

Peyton smiled at Brooke through her tears.

"Jake's got Jenny."

Brooke smiled and hugged her friend. Peyton pulled away and handed the piece of paper to Brooke. Brooke unfolded it and scanned the content. It read:

Peyton: I have Jenny. Almost safe. I Love You.

"Ha. Not a real detailed kinda guy, is he?"

Both girls laughed at the sight of the half-line email.

"He doesn't want Nikki to be able to track him down. The less he says, the less she knows."

Brooke put her arm around Peyton and smiled, knowing her friend's happiness from the short email.

Peyton smiled and folded the email, stuffing it into her pocket. To other people, this might have been just another email, but to her it meant the world.

---

Luke looked up from his book suddenly when he heard the front door open. He jumped from the couch and ran over to the man coming through the door like a little kid running to his father coming home from work.

"Keith!"

"Hey Luke."

Lucas hugged him and smiled.

"Good to have to you back."

"Good to see you Luke."

Lucas pulled back and they both went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"So…you uh…doing okay?" Keith asked nervously.

Lucas nodded slightly, not quite sure what to think of Keith's weird behavior.

"Keith, what's up…?"

"Um…I came to confess something to you, Luke."

"Okay…"

"You know about Dan's um…accident, right?"

Lucas nodded again, still very confused.

"It wasn't an accident."

Lucas stared at Keith who was trying hard to not make eye contact with him.

"Keith…who…? Lucas asked, flustered as to what to ask and how to ask it.

"Emily and Deb…they uh…they had been working together for quite some time to bring down Dan…"

"Keith…how did you find out all of this? Have you told anybody?"

"No…just you. Emily confessed to me, wanted me to run away with her."

"And you didn't?"

"Nope, told her everyone I loved was here."

Lucas smiled; knowing Keith had forgiven him lifted a huge weight off his shoulders.

"So…how did they pull it off?"

"Deb gave the note and the drink to an employee to put on his desk at a certain time and Emily was the one that torched the place. That way, Deb could make sure to have a alibi and be at home when it happened and Emily could get out of town before she was caught."

"Where were you, Keith? I mean…did you have any idea they were planning this?"

"When I went after Emily, after the wedding, she wasn't far. We've only been about 20 miles outside town this whole time. So, I've come into Tree Hill a few times, hoping no one saw me. Emily left that morning and never came home that night so I came to town looking for her that afternoon. I wandered around for hours in town and never found her. The next morning she finally came back and the whole story spilled out. I don't know where she is now."

Keith finally looked up and met Lucas's eyes.

"Uh…wow…Keith…"

Lucas shook his head and Keith laughed slightly at the clearly uncomfortable state Lucas was in. Lucas looked up to see Keith laughing and smiled.

"You uh…really know how to come back from a trip with stories to share Keith…"

"I know, one of my many talents."

They got up from the table and Keith hugged Lucas.

"I missed you, Keith."

"Me too, Luke."


	15. Chapter 15

Lucas knocked on the tall wooden door and walked inside. He found Nathan sitting up in bed, breathing hard, drenched with sweat. Lucas went over and sat on the chair, leaning his elbows on Nathan's bed.

"You okay, man?"

Nathan smiled and slowly nodded his head.

"I did it, Luke. They're gonna let me go tomorrow!" he managed to say.

"Nate! That's great!"

Lucas laughed and playfully hit his brother, immediately regretting it as Nathan winced.

"Oh, sorry, Nate."

Nathan laughed slightly and nodded forgivingly.

"So uh…I brought someone else here to see you…"

Nathan looked up curiously at his brother who grinned mischievously.

Lucas called out and the door to the room opened again.

"Keith!"

"Hey Nathan."

Keith walked over and gently hugged his nephew. He stepped back and gave Nathan an obvious once-over.

"You look uh…well…you look really bad, Nate."

All three of them laugh and Keith takes a seat on the other side of Nathan's bed.

"They're letting me out tomorrow." Nathan said, trying to hide the pride he felt.

Keith smiled and congratulated him.

"So…you're back…for good?" Nathan inquired cautiously.

"Um…I guess so. Looks like you're stuck with me now!"

The three laugh again and but Nathan stops to catch his breath.

"You sure they should let you out, Nathan?"

"They have to, Keith. Nathan's going to High Flyers." Lucas informed him.

"Good for you, Nate! You deserve it."

Keith smiled and looked at his watch. He looked back up and the boys and got up from his chair.

"Well, I have to go meet somebody but I'll see you later!"

Lucas nodded, knowing all too well who Keith was going to meet. Lucas got up and hugged Keith before sitting back down next to Nathan.

The room fell silent as Keith left the room. Nathan looked at Lucas with inquiring eyes, knowing his brother knew more than he was sharing. Lucas looked up at Nathan and slowly, the story about Dan's attempted murder spilled out. Nathan sat silently and stared, wide-eyed at his brother trying to take it all in. When Lucas finally finished, Nathan laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands. How had this happened? How had he not seen this coming? Why had his mom done this? Sure, Dan was an a$$ but had his mom been so hurt that she attempted to murder him and Nathan hadn't even noticed? His head spun with unanswered questions at a pace he couldn't keep up with. He felt Lucas's hand on his shoulder and tried his hardest not to let him see the tears forming in his eyes. He thought he and his mom were doing okay, but how had he not realized this in time to help her? Now…now, she could go to prison for life…! He wiped his face with his shirt and looked up again at Lucas. Lucas stared back at his clearly shocked brother in silence. He couldn't think of something to say to comfort him and didn't want to make things worse. Nathan sat back and stared at the wall in front of him. So many questions flooded his mind but he felt like his mind couldn't form sentences.

"Nate?" Lucas finally asked.

Nathan didn't respond.

"Nate? You okay?" Lucas asked again, hesitantly.

Nathan nodded his head slightly, still staring at the wall.

Lucas leaned forward, desperately wanting to help his brother.

"When is it all gonna get easier, Luke?" he asked quietly, still not moving his eyes from where they seemed to be fixed on the wall.

Lucas looked at his brother slightly confused.

"What?"

"All of it…my mom tried to murder my dad, you desperately need money for your medication, I have a once in a lifetime chance at this camp and there's no way I can keep up, Haley's trying to get back our apartment with the money saved from the tour…" Nathan's thoughts drifted off and he finally looked at Lucas.

"Nate, you can't just give up. You have to keep going…things will get better eventually…"

Nathan nodded slightly, trying to show his appreciation for his brother's efforts.

"You don't have to do all of this alone, Nate. You can't. There are so many people here that are willing to help you, man. You just gotta let 'em in."

Nathan nodded again and smiled at Lucas. He held out his hand and bumped fists with Lucas who smiled and sat back in his chair.

---

Keith sat on the stool in the café he'd grown to love. He chatted casually with Deb who had recently gone back to working. Deb gossiped nonchalantly about all of Tree Hill's news while Keith was away. Keith casually asked where Dan was that day.

"Oh…Dan…he's down at the bank, trying to work out finance problems with restoring the dealership…you know…"

Keith nodded.

"So…Keith…have you talked to Karen lately?"

"No, I haven't talked to her since the wedding. Lucas said she's doing well though."

"So…you've talked to Lucas?"

"Yes."

"That's nice."

"I talked to both him and Nathan today."

"Oh…you uh…you went to see Nathan?"

Keith nodded again, slightly amused at Deb's discomfort.

"When was the last time you went down Deb?" Keith asked casually.

"Oh, a few days ago…" she answered quietly as she went to go check on a table.

Keith couldn't help but smile at Deb's guilty, uncomfortable behavior. If he didn't know any better, he wouldn't know what was going on with her. Now he knew why she was squeamish and why she couldn't seem to face Nathan. He looked around at the busy restaurant before laying down two $5 bills and walking out the door. He got into his car and drove downtown. Keith parked on the road and took a deep breath before exiting his car and going inside the building.

He walked through the door and quietly into the silent office. He sat down in the chair across from a tall, dark-haired man who nodded at him.

"Mr. Scott?"

"Yes, sir." He replied.

"I understand you have some information regarding the case of Dan Scott's attempted murder?"

"Um…yes, sir."

---

Peyton, Brooke and Haley came walking through the door to find Lucas lying on the couch and Nathan in his bed, both boys glued to the television. Haley skipped over and turned it off, getting an angry look from Lucas, and kissed her husband. Peyton and Brooke left and came back inside carrying three brown paper bags.

"Nathan!" Peyton greeted him.

"You love us, right?"

Nathan looked at her quizzically.

"We brought real food!"

Nathan laughed and thanked the girls as the all pulled chairs up around Nathan's bed to eat.

The girls passed around the food and they all ate hungrily in silence for a few minutes.

"Nate- you ready to bust outta here?" Brooke asked.

"Hell yeah!" he responded.

They all laughed and Lucas sat up.

"When do you leave for camp, man?"

"If all goes well, I leave late tomorrow night."

"Seriously? That soon?" Peyton asked, surprised.

"Hopefully." He smiled.

"What about you, Haley?" Lucas asked her.

"I'm going down there in a few days. I have to get the lease on our old apartment renewed and get all of our stuff back in there first."

Lucas nodded.

The five friends sat and talked for hours until a nurse finally came in and informed them that they had to leave. They said their good-byes and left the room.

They gathered in the hallway outside the room and smiled.

"You all know the plan, right?" Haley asked.

They all smiled and nodded. Haley laughed and Peyton gestured towards the door, leaving. Brooke kissed Lucas good-bye and quickly ran after her friend. Haley went up to Lucas and embraced him.

"I owe you, Luke. I never would've thought of this by myself." She smiled and ran quickly after Peyton and Brooke.

Lucas laughed to himself and looked down the hall. He took a small pill from the orange container in his pocket and swallowed it dry before taking off towards the parking lot.


	16. Chapter 16

Haley laid on Peyton's bed smiling, watching the blonde girl sift through an endless stack of CDs and insert them one-by-one into her computer as Brooke sat by her side. Another song filled the quiet room and Peyton looked back at Haley who shrugged and nodded her head. Peyton added the song to the playlist she was creating for the next day and chose another CD.

"So, tutorwife…are you ready to pull this thing off?"

"Hell yes!" she responded.

Brooke and Peyton both laughed and Haley sat up on the bed.

"I'm glad we're getting to do this for Nathan. He deserves this…all of it." Peyton said aloud.

Haley smiled to herself, thinking about everything. Her life had become more of a roller coaster ride than she had ever imagined it could be. During one short year she fell in love, got married, left her husband, achieved her dreams, came home, and had to rediscover who she was. It seemed like forever ago that she was standing on the white, sandy beach across from Nathan.

Haley was pulled back to reality as a Britney Spears song filled the room. She looked up to see Peyton who quickly grabbed the computer mouse from Brooke. Brooke giggled and Peyton rolled her eyes at Haley jokingly. Brooke ran over and jumped onto the bed next to Haley.

"It's going to be a very depressing day if you don't let me help pick the music for tomorrow, P. Saywer!" Brooke pretended to pout.

All three girls laughed and Peyton went back to her CDs.

---

Lucas ran into the hospital room, gasping for breath. He had jogged all the way there from the rivercourt and it had felt good. He'd needed a run to clear his head. This time he'd been prepared. He took a pill before he went down to the rivercourt this morning and although he was more out of breath than usual, it was nothing like it had been the last time he went for a run.

He came in to find Nathan wearing a pair of jeans with a hole cut in one leg and a tshirt, standing with the support of crutches. He walked over as Nathan set the crutches in front of him and tried to swing over to land on the bed. Nathan missed and Lucas reached out to grab his brother by the shirt and help him get his balance again before sitting on the bed next to him.

"Walk much?" Lucas asked, kidding.

Nathan half-grinned at his brother, still trying to regain pride from his fall.

Lucas smiled at his brother.

"You'll get there, Nate. Just might not be as fast as you'd like."

Nathan laughed and stretched his leg out in front of him.

"You cut a hole in your jeans, man?"

Nathan laughed again.

"I couldn't get my knee splint through the pants leg…so I improvised!"  
Lucas laughed at his brother's attempt and got up from the bed. He laughed again at the sight of his brother's duffel bag laying beside the door.

"You're really ready to get out of here, aren't ya?"

"Hell yeah, man."

"So…you're flyin down to camp tonight?"

"Yep…the red-eye flight to Tampa." Nathan said with slight pride in his voice.

"Good for you, Nate." He replied sincerely.

Both boys looked up at the sound of the door opening. Haley walked in followed closely by a doctor.

Haley went over and kissed Nathan, sitting down beside him. She held his hand as the doctor scanned the paper in front of him.

"Well, Mr. Scott, looks like this is good-bye for now."

Nathan smiled at Haley.

"We have discussed your situation with the directors of the basketball camp and have agreed to send your records there for the summer. They will help you continue with therapy until the summer is over and will send the records back to us later. All I can tell you is to take it easy Nathan. It will take time to get back to the place you were at. Take your medication and don't push too hard."

Nathan nodded as Haley squeezed his hand.

The doctor smiled as a nurse came in pushing a wheelchair.

Nathan shook his head at her and grabbed his crutches from where they were sitting by the wall, standing up slowly.

The doctor laughed slightly and nodded at the nurse who left the room.

"You're fighting, Nathan, that's good. Just don't fight too hard." The doctor smiled again and stepped out of the way.

Lucas picked up Nathan's duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder and walked over to Nathan. He put his hand gently on Nathan's back, supporting his brother as Haley held the door open. They slowly made their way down the hall, Haley leading the way and Lucas supporting Nathan to make sure he didn't fall. After a very slow progression to the parking lot, they finally made it outside and Nathan breathed deeply.

---

It was late before Nathan was led into Karen's Café and the lights were turned on. High squeals came from the girls behind the counter. Nathan looked around as Peyton and Brooke called for everyone else. The guys from the rivercourt and the guys from the team all filed out of the back room, yelling congratulating welcomes to Nathan. Lucas led Nathan to a chair set in the middle of the room and set a stool in front of him, setting his crutches by the counter. Nathan sat back, stretching his leg out in front of him as his friends came up to talk.

Lucas slowly made his way through the mass of people to the back of the café and grabbed an unsuspecting Brooke from behind, slipping his arms around her waist.

Brooke jumped slightly as she felt someone grab her. She turned around to find Lucas smiling down at her.

She giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"Hey boyfriend."

He smiled back at her.

"Have I told you how perfect you are?" Lucas asked.

Brooke giggled again.

"Lucas, I'm proud of you…being there for Nathan and Haley and everything…" Brooke told him.

Lucas took Brooke by the hand and led her over to the counter where he started making drinks.

Peyton joined Brooke sitting at the counter and put her arm around her friend.

"You did good, Luke." Peyton told him.

Lucas nodded at her, smiling.

They all looked at Nathan who seemed happier than he'd been in a long time, sitting in the middle of his friends, laughing and sharing stories of the past few days.


	17. Chapter 17

Nathan opened the door to his room and slung his duffel bag onto the floor before finally entering the hotel suite. He planted the crutches once more before closing the door behind him and collapsing onto the bed, throwing his crutches beside the bed. He breathed a sigh of relief. The walk up to the suite had been tiring and his bag seemed to get heavier by the second. He heard a deep cough from the other side of the room and looked up to see a tall guy, he guessed about 6', with shaggy, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes walking towards him.

He walked over and shook hands with Nathan.

"Hey, I'm Brian Barr. I'm your roommate while you're here."

"Hey, I'm Nathan Scott." Nathan smiled.

"So uh…what happened to you, man?" Brian asked him.

"Old car accident injuries flared up." Nathan responded casually.

Brian nodded.

"That's why you're here late?"

Nathan nodded at him and smiled.

"Had to get permission first, but yeah, that's why."

"Coach roomed us by teams. We play for the Rockets. Coach told me that you'd need a little help?"

Nathan looked up at Brian. His first instinct was to insist that he didn't need help. But he thought back to what Lucas had told him in the hospital; if he was going to do this, he couldn't do it alone. Instead, he smiled and responded.

"Yeah, you can help hand me those crutches and show me where I can get something to eat."

Brian laughed and handed the crutches to Nathan and threw his duffel bag onto the other bed, clearing the path to the door. He opened the door and led Nathan to the elevator. Before long, they were slowly walking along the main street in front of the hotel. The boys passed a group of cheerleaders in front of a café. Brian couldn't help but notice as Nathan stared.

"Oh yeah, man, oh yeah…" he laughed. "They placed the world famous basketball camp just down the road from the world famous cheerleading camp. How sweet is that!"

Nathan quickly looked away, feeling guilty for staring at the girls.

"Could be a problem since I already have a wife." Nathan informed him.

Brian looked at him quizzically.

"You're serious?"

Nathan nodded and smiled.

"Ha. I expected a guy like you to still be playing the field. But good for you, man."

"She's comin down here soon, to stay during the summer."

"Wow…she must really love you."

Nathan nodded as the walked into a small restaurant on the corner of the block. They were escorted to a table and sat down, looking at the drink menu. A young waiter came up and Nathan ordered without looking up. There was a silent pause and he finally looked up to face the waiter. He couldn't believe who he was now face-to-face with.

---

It was very early when Lucas slid into the backseat next to Brooke as Peyton started the engine of her prized car. Haley sat shotgun, randomly choosing one of the many road-trip-mix CDs Peyton had burned the day before. Lucas smiled in spite of himself as he thought of the day that lay ahead of him. It had been his and Haley's idea. To all drive down and surprise Nathan at camp. It had taken a lot to convince Nathan that it was only Haley driving down to stay with him, but the more they thought about it, the more they thought spending a little of the summer with Nathan in Florida would be fun. Lucas had researched the camp on the internet and found out that if a player didn't show up, they would take volunteer alternates and he desperately wanted to play again.

Peyton backed out the drive-way of Lucas's house and Lucas stuck his hand out the window, placing a note for Keith in the mailbox. He nodded at Peyton who took off down the road. Haley turned up the stereo and they were officially on their way.

Brooke and Lucas held hands in the backseat as Haley and Peyton sang along to the music blaring through the speakers.

---

Nathan looked once more, blinked, and realized he wasn't dreaming. He smiled and got up on one leg next to the table, embracing the young waiter.

"Jagelski! What the hell are you doing here, man?"

"Hey Nate! I could ask you the same thing!"

The boys laughed as Nathan sat back down in his seat, Jake kneeling at the edge of the table.

"So, you first, man."

"I'm here for High Flyers." Nathan said, smiling.

"And the crutches are your latest fashion accessory?" Jake joked.

"Messed up all the injuries from the accident while I was playing ball with Lucas." Nathan told him. "Almost didn't get to come."

"Well, I'm glad you're here man. I gotta have some kinda ties with Tree Hill."

"What about you, Jagelski?"

"Tracked down Nikki and Jenny. Guess Nikki thought the last place I'd look for Jenny was exactly where she took her from." Jake light-heartedly joked.

"So, where's Nikki?"

"I dunno. She took off after she found out I had Jenny. She has to be back here in a week though if she wants a chance to talk in court."

"That's great, Jake."

Nathan was slightly startled as he heard Brian cough from the other side of the table.

"Aw, hell, sorry, man. Jake, this is my roommate Brian. Brian this is Jake. He and I are from the same town."

Jake smiled and the two shook hands.

---

Brooke leaned into the front seat, shaking Peyton's shoulder. Haley read road signs aloud as they searched for the nearest rest stop.

"Look! There!" Haley exclaimed and pointed to a bar on the side of the highway.

"Brooke, could you not wait just one more hour? We're almost there and you should've gone when we stopped for lunch!"

"Pey-ton! Pul-lease, please!" Brooke whined.

Lucas laughed as his girlfriend wiggled in her seat, trying to convince her friend to pull over.

Haley reached over and pulled the wheel sharply to the right.

"Whoa!" Peyton exclaimed as they made a screeching turn into the parking lot.

"Whew! Thank god for tutorgirl!" Brooke shouted as she jumped out of the car, running to the door of the bar.

They all piled out, walking into the building after Brooke.

The three friends walked over to an empty table and waited. It wasn't long before Brooke emerged, smiling.

"You ready to go Cheery?" Lucas asked her.

"Are you kidding? Did we really stop at a bar only to leave without ordering drinks?"

Peyton laughed, knowing this was a typical Brooke move. Brooke pulled two fake IDs out of her bag and gave one to Haley.

"Wha--? Brooke! I cannot use this! Besides, why don't you give Peyton and Lucas one and they can buy the drinks." Haley protested.

"Because…"

Lucas and Peyton both pulled their fake IDs out of their pockets, flashing them at Haley.

"…they already have them!" Brooke giggled and took Lucas's hand, leading him to the dark bar in the front. Peyton dragged Haley behind them.

Lucas was the first to step up to the bar and ring the bell on the counter. He jumped slightly as a young girl stood up from where she had been kneeling behind the counter.

Brooke, Peyton and Haley all looked over as they heard Lucas laugh.

"What?" Haley asked. She stepped up to the counter behind Lucas and blinked.

Lucas looked to her and she couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Haley!" the young bartender exclaimed.

"Taylor!" she shrieked back.

Haley's sister jumped over the counter and embraced her sister.

"What the hell are you doing here, Taylor?" Haley asked her, smiling.

"Making money, lil sis. I could ask you the same question…"

"Going to Florida to spend time with Nathan."

Taylor smiled at Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton who waited patiently.

"You all are lucky I'm the only one here…" she told them as she quickly went back behind the counter, mixing drinks.

They all chatted as Taylor handed them drinks in cheap glasses one-by-one.

After each had been handed a drink, Peyton laid down a handful of cash and nodded at Haley.

Haley stayed behind as the others went to start the car.

"So…the tour's over?" Taylor asked her sister.

Haley nodded.

"I figured."

"How'd you figure?" Haley asked, curious.

"Well, when Chris tracked me down here a couple days ago looking for you, I figured you'd walked out on him."

"Chris was looking for me?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but he was." Taylor told her sister.

Both girls looked towards the door as the car loudly honked from outside.

"I uh- I gotta go. I'll talk to you later! Thanks for everything!" Haley called as she quickly went towards the door. Taylor looked after her sister as she cleaned up the glasses and thought back to the day Chris had come in looking for Haley. Chris had a plan and Taylor knew she had to find him again.

---

It was dusk before Brian and Nathan finally made their way back to the hotel. Walking slowly, Nathan finally told Brian Jake's story.

"Man…Tree Hill's got some drama…" Brian told him.

Nathan looked to him and laughed. He quickly looked to his left, behind Brian, across the street as something caught his eye.

He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared. Brian realized he was walking alone and went back to Nathan.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah…yeah…I just uh-I just thought I saw something."

"It's the Florida sun, man. It does things to you…" Brian said laughing as the boys went into the lobby of the hotel.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucas held Brooke's waist as she picked up one blouse after another, throwing them in a basket.

"God, I love Florida!" she exclaimed, furiously digging through a clearance rack in a small town shop.

Peyton laughed loudly from the dressing room and opened the curtain, pelting Brooke with a pair of shorts she'd tried on.

Haley laughed from where she stood in front of the mirror. She held a dress up to her as Peyton came out of the dressing room.

"Eee! Haley James Scott! You wear that tonight and Nathan will drop dead at your feet!"

Haley giggled and hit Peyton playfully on the arm.

She ran with two dresses in hand into the dressing room as Peyton laughed and walked up to Brooke.

"Whoa, B. Davis. Slow down!" she said, looking into Brooke's basket.

"Can't…I have never been to a state with this many sales!" Brooke said, amazed.

"Cheery…you never had a reason to look for sales." Lucas told her playfully.

Brooke turned around and hit his shoulder.

"Okay, okay." he said, surrendering.

He took hold of her waist and turned her around, kissing her softly. She pulled back, ran her fingers through his shaggy hair and kissed him again.

"Okay! Okay!" Peyton exclaimed. "Get a room!"

Brooke turned to Peyton and scoffed and turned back to Lucas, kissing him again.

"Would you please—?" Peyton started again.

"Ta-da!" Haley cried, coming out from behind the corner wearing a long, baby blue dress.

"Hales! You look hot!" Lucas told her.

Brooke hit him again and walked over to Haley.

"Tutorgirl! You have to wear that for Nathan tonight! He'll love it!"

Haley blushed slightly as she ran back to the dressing room to change. Brooke and Peyton both picked out dresses and accompanied Haley to the checkout counter. They paid for the goods and all walked out.

"Well, shopping with you three was definitely an adventure…" Lucas told them.

Brooke put her hand around his waist and into the back pocket of his jeans.

"But, you'd gladly go again, wouldn't ya Broody?"

Lucas put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek lightly.

The four friends walked down main street towards their hotel, Nathan's hotel.

---

"Oh! Oh! I have you! I so have you! Awwwww!" Brian yelled as he and Nathan pushed each other back and forth, concentrating on the video game screen in front of them.

Nathan restarted the game and sat back down in front of the television set, picking up his controller.

"So are all the rooms in this place this nice or are we just getting special treatment?"

"Are you kidding! This isn't even a suite!" Brian told him.

The boys laughed.

Nathan turned as he heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. He opened the door and found no one, just a folded white slip of paper lying on the ground.

He picked it up and walked back into the room, sitting on the bed.

"What is it?"

Nathan handed it to him.

_Nathan, _

_Please meet me at the Chez de Etoiles at 7:00. I'll be waiting for you, superstar!_

"You've been down here a day and you've already scored a secret admirer?" Brian joked.

Nathan took the note back from him, confused.

"You gonna go?" Brian asked.

"I don't know. I want to be faithful, ya know? My wife isn't here and I shouldn't be picking up chicks. But, I'm really curious. I haven't talked to any girls while I was here yet…"

"I dunno, man. You should find out."

"Okay, I'll go…You gonna come too?"  
"If you're paying!"

Both boys laughed and got up from their places on the floor to dig through their suitcases.

---

Haley sat down next to Lucas at the beautifully decorated round table.

"He's gonna be here, Hales." Lucas told her, lightly rubbing her back.

Haley nodded, unsure.

"Haley, look." Peyton and Brooke nodded towards the door.

Haley turned around to see Nathan and a tall, blonde boy she didn't recognize walk through the door. She watched as the host pointed towards their table. Nathan looked towards the table and met Haley's eyes. She grinned as they all stood up. She pushed back her chair and ran up to him. She flung her arms around him and kissed him.

"Haley! What are you doing here! What are they doing here!"

"We all came to visit tutor husband!" Brooke cried, giggling.

Nathan put his arms around Haley's waist and looked down at her.

"You did all this?"

Haley bit her lip and nodded.

He ran his fingers through her hair and turned around. He took her hand and they walked back to the table. Nathan went around greeting everyone happily. When he had finished, he looked around and pulled up two more chairs to the table.

"Everybody, this is Brian Barr. He's my roommate."

Brian nodded and smiled as he sat down.

"So you're the poor guy that's going to be stuck with Nathan for two months?" Peyton teased.

Brian laughed and looked towards Haley.

"And you're the girl that kept him from accompanying me to the cheerleaders' camp this afternoon?"

Everyone laughed and Nathan put his arm around Haley.

"Nathan Scott! You turned down a visit to a cheerleader haven? You sure you're feeling okay?" Brooke teased.

"Mmm-hmmm." He responded, leaning over to kiss Haley.

"So…if he's with her, and she's with him, who are you with, blondie?" Brian joked with Peyton.

"Jake Jagelski. Currently MIA…" she responded, laughing lightheartedly.

Recognizing the name, Brian looked towards Nathan, whose eyes seemed to light up.

"Hey baby, I'll be right back." Nathan told Haley quickly, getting up from the table.

---

Lucas looked down at his watch, after twenty minutes, there was still no sign of where his brother had gone. He sighed and turned quickly as he heard Haley greet him.

"Hey everybody. Sorry it took so long. But…I have a surprise." Nathan told them.

"Bet it can't surpass ours, babe." Haley joked with him, laughing.

"I wouldn't be too sure…" Nathan said slyly.

Lucas watched carefully as Nathan waved his hand towards the door. From behind the corner in the shadow, a tall, dark figure emerged.

"Jake!" Peyton cried, leaping from her seat.

She ran around the table throwing herself into his awaiting arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Brian looked back at Nathan who nodded, confirming Brian's suspicions about the boy he'd met earlier.

Peyton led Jake by the hand back to the table and the quiet room was filled with noise as everyone began to ask questions.

---

After dinner, everyone walked down main street towards the hotel.

"So, babe. Where's your room?"

"Depends. Where's yours?" Nathan responded.

"You have to stay in your room, Nate!" Haley scolded him.

"Who says? I'm married. The rules don't apply to me…" he joked.

"Well, let's see. How could we make this work…?" she pondered.

"I know! Peyton said. "Brooke could stay with Lucas in his room. Haley could stay with Nathan in our room. Brian can stay in his room. And I can go stay with Jake at his apartment since it's only three buildings down."

"See!" Nathan told Haley knowingly.

"You wouldn't mind staying alone at night in the room, would ya Brian?" he asked.

"Ha! A whole night alone in the room with your Playstation! It'll be hard…but I think I'll be okay without ya, Nate!" he responded, laughing.

They all walked through the entryway of the hotel, waving good-bye to Peyton and Jake.

---

Haley laid down in between the soft sheets of her bed, watching as Nathan turned off the TV and laid his crutches against the wall. He climbed into bed next to her and slid his arm around her waist as she turned towards him. She sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and gently down his face.

"I'm so glad you're here…" he told her softly.

"I'm glad you're glad I'm here." She whispered, smiling.

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Haley gazed at Nathan as he slept. He gently put her hand on his chest and felt the steady beat of his heart and the rising and falling of his breathing. She smiled to herself. She couldn't remember ever being this happy. The only thing weighing her down was the thought she kept trying to push out of her mind. Chris was looking for her. Chris had a plan. Haley knew him all too well and knew he wasn't just looking for an explanation of why she'd left. He was looking for revenge. To punish her for ruining his tour, for ruining what could have made her a star. She stared at Nathan's face as thoughts spun through her head. She smiled to herself and she scooted closer to him and felt the warmth of his body. Nothing could bring her down right now. Her life was finally going well. Everything was finally falling into place, the way she'd always hoped they would. She loved him, really really loved him.

---

Peyton gently rocked the carriage back and forth in the corner of the small apartment. She stared down at the little girl she'd practically known as her own. The girl cooed as her eyes solely fell and her breathing steadied. Peyton looked up as she heard the door behind her open. Jake emerged from the bathroom to find his girlfriend wearing a tank top and shorts, rocking his young daughter to sleep. He smiled at her and climbed into bed. He stared at her as she switched off the lights and climbed into bed, snuggling close to him. She laid her head on his chest and smiled.

"I missed you, Jake. I missed you so much." She confided softly.

He placed his hand on her stomach and she wrapped her arms around him.

"You know you're great, right?" Jake whispered.

Peyton smiled and looked up at him as he stared at the ceiling.

"You're so great and you don't even know it Peyton. Without you, I wouldn't have anything to work for. Besides getting Jenny back. I wouldn't know what to do with myself. You give me strength even if you don't always realize it. I love you, Peyton." He whispered.

"I love you too, Jake." She turned and placed her head on his shoulder as he placed his arms around her and they drifted to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Nathan heard the phone ring loudly from the table beside the bed. He carefully reached around Haley and picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily.

"Morning Sunshine!" the voice on the other exclaimed, laughing. "Time to rise and shine!"

"Brian?" Nathan asked.

"Of course. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know…it's too early, man."

Brian laughed and told Nathan he'd come by his room in half an hour. Nathan hung up the phone and rubbed Haley's arm. She turned around and stared at him.

"Did I wake you up?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah…but that's okay. I wanted to see my baby off to his first practice anyway!" she told him, excited.

"Haley, it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is, Nate!"

He rolled his eyes playfully and laughed as he got out of the bed. Haley got up beside him and handed him his crutches. He took them from her and stared at them for a moment before lying them on the floor and standing up.

"Nathan, what are you doing?"

"I gotta start somewhere if I ever want to play again, Hales." he told her.

He took a step towards the bathroom as pain shot through his leg. He stopped mid-step and breathed deeply. Haley got up and put her hand on his back.

"Hales, I can do it." He told her through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay. I know you can. Just this once, please?" she convinced him, worried he may fall.

He nodded and let her support him as he slowly made his way towards the bathroom.

---

Brooke woke up to find Lucas gone from where he had slept next to her. She slowly looked up as she heard the door to the room open. She sat up in bed, stretched and smiled as Lucas came in and sat beside her.

"Where did you run off to, Broody?"

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You'll never guess!"

"I know….that's why you should just tell me!"

He laughed and took her hand in his.

"I talked to Milt West this morning. They said since they had two players decline the invitation to the camp and since Nathan is going need some help while he's here, I can stay here…and play, Brooke. They're letting me play." he told her, smiling.

She squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Lucas! That's great! This is exactly what you wanted! To be at this camp, playing basketball. I'm so happy for you, Luke!"

He smiled and nodded. He couldn't believe it himself. He never thought that they would actually let him play.

"I gotta go get dressed. First practice is today!" he told her, trying to contain his excitement.

Brooke watched as Lucas went to the bathroom, grabbing a tshirt and shorts on the way.

She was happy for him, he deserved to be happy.

---

Peyton sat in the oversized chair in the corner of the room, softly cuddling Jenny in her arms.

"I missed you, girlie." She told the small child.

Jake glanced over at Peyton and smiled as he pulled on a shirt over a pair of jeans. He walked over and put his arms around Peyton, standing behind her. She looked straight up at him from where she sat and he leaned down and kissed her. They both pulled away as Jenny laughed from Peyton's lap.

"Yes, angel. Daddy's in love." Jake told his daughter, teasing Peyton.

The small girl stared at Peyton who brushed her hand over her hair.

"I love you, too." Peyton said softly, staring up at Jake.

Jake took her hand and picked up Jenny, placing her on his hip as he helped Peyton stand.

"You ready?" Jake asked her.

"Let's go." She answered.

She took Jenny from him, placing her in the carrier around Jake's shoulders and Jake put his arm around Peyton's waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder and they walked out the door.

---

Haley ran over and opened the door and found Brian and Lucas standing on the doorstep wearing matching uniforms.

"Hahaha. So cute, guys! So cute!" she told them, laughing.

"Thanks, Hales…" Lucas said, lightly punching her on the shoulder as he entered the room behind Brian.

Lucas entered to find Nathan stretched out on the bed. Before he could greet him, Nathan sat up slowly.

"Luke? You feel like playing dress-up, man?" he kidded.

"They're letting me play in the camp Nate. They said two people dropped out and you'd need a little extra help every once in awhile so they're letting me play."

"That's awesome, Luke!" Nathan told his brother.

Lucas walked over and they bumped fists as Brian stood by the wall.

"We gotta get going, guys." Brian told them.

"Yeah, we better—" Lucas started before Nathan cut him off.

"Hey, Brian. Why don't you take Haley down to the café and we'll meet you down there in a few minutes. I gotta take care of something first."

Brian looked at his slightly confused but shrugged his shoulders.

"See you ladies later!" he laughed.

Haley waved at Nathan and Lucas before hurrying after Brian.

Lucas watched the door to the room shut and looked over to Nathan.

"Take care of something? You can't think of a better excuse?" Lucas kidded, not really knowing what his brother was stalling for.

"I just needed to ask you something. You're really playing all summer in the camp, Luke?"

"Yeah, I'm so ready, Nate. I've always wanted to do this." He told him.

"Luke, how many pills do you have left?"

Reality hit Lucas hard as Nathan stared at him. He hadn't thought about it. He had been planning to take it easy until he could find a way to get enough money to pay for a full refill. Now that he was playing at the camp, he'd need it, fast. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the bed.

"I've got three…" he told Nathan grimly.

Nathan stared at his brother.

"It'll be fine, Nate. I'll just save the ones I have for when I really need them and in the meantime I'll find a way to get more. It'll be fine…"

He didn't know if he was trying to convince his brother or himself.

Nathan nodded.

"We'll figure it out, Luke. But...you gotta tell someone, man. If you'd let me tell Haley, I'm sure that—"

"Nathan! No…I'm not telling anyone…" Lucas told him firmly.

Nathan nodded again, agreeing to respect his brother's decision. He knew Lucas would have to tell someone but he was stubborn and would wait til it was almost too late. For now, Nathan couldn't worry about it. There was nothing he could do except for watch out for him at practice.

"You ready, little brother?" Lucas asked, lightening the mood.

"Bring it on!" Nathan said, laughing.

Bracing himself for the pain he was now growing accustomed to, Nathan stood tentatively beside the bed. He waited until the pain subsided before taking slow steps towards the door. Lucas smiled as his brother walked across the room. He opened the door for him and closed it behind them.

"Good job, Nate." Lucas told him, pacing a steady hand on his shoulder as they made their way to the stairs.

Nathan gritted his teeth and nodded, smiling slightly at his brother.

---

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton sat on Haley's bed in the hotel room after breakfast, talking. Peyton laid back on the pillows and looked over to the couch bed where Jenny was sleeping. Jake had gone to work and the girls had volunteered to watch her until they all met up that evening for dinner.

"So, are you and Jagelski living it up, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked her, giggling.

"Brooke!"

"C'mon! You tell me everything!" Brooke playfully whined.

Peyton smiled and nodded slightly, sending Haley and Brooke into a laughing fit.

Haley laid on the bed beside Peyton and they both looked up at Brooke.

"And what about you, B. Davis? Aren't you and Lucas sharing a room now, too?" Peyton asked her suspiciously.

"We're taking things slow, thank you very much!" Brooke defended.

Haley looked to Peyton and back at Brooke.

"Mm-hmmm…" Haley and Peyton both responded.


	20. Chapter 20

---5 WEEKS LATER---

Brian flopped down on the bed face-first, tuned over on his back and groaned as he stared up at the ceiling. Lucas laid down on the couch and Nathan slumped into the chair next to him, closing his eyes.

"Uuugh!" Brian groaned.

"Mmmhmmm…" Lucas mumbled in agreement.

"Practice is getting brutal with finals coming up…" Nathan concluded.

All three nodded and Brian sat up from where he was laying.

"I get first shower!" he called, walking to the bathroom that all three boys shared.

Nathan heard the door close and opened his eyes. He looked over and saw Lucas holding his head with his hands and got up from his chair, walking over to the bedside table. He pulled open the drawer and found the all-too-familiar container. After taking a bottle of water from the cooler on the table, he walked over to Lucas gently shaking his shoulder. He handed him the bottle and the water and sat on the other end of the couch near Lucas's feet. Lucas took the cap off the container, tapped the bottom, and swiftly swallowed the small white pill. He drank a sip of the water before laying his head back on the arm of the couch.

"Better?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Lucas said, eyes closed.

Nathan got up and put the bottle back in the drawer. He sat down on the bed and watched as Lucas waited for his medication to kick in. He sat back and thought about the past five weeks. The girls had gone back to Tree Hill three weeks earlier and it had been hard. He talked to Haley every night and he had been keeping "a close eye" on Lucas for Brooke. Peyton gushed about how Jake would be able to move back to Tree Hill before senior year because he now had custody of Jenny. All that he had left to do was testify against Nikki's lies under oath so that she would have to forfeit all rights. He was happy for Peyton. They both now had copies of her sketch hanging in their rooms- sometimes they come back. The most surprising thing that had happened so far was he and Lucas were now closer than they'd ever been before. They'd been taking care of each other. Lucas had been watching out for Nathan, helping him out with the extra therapy sessions he'd had to take on. And Nathan had learned when his brother was on the verge of a blackout, always coming through after a hard practice. So far, they'd been able to scrounge up enough money for one full refill of his medication without telling anyone. Nathan knew that Lucas was running low again- the bottle had felt almost empty in his hand. All he had to do was help Lucas get through the next week of finals and then they'd be home-free. Lucas had promised that after the camp, he'd finally tell someone. Finals- although the past five weeks seemed to have flown by, finals had been something everyone had been looking forward to. All eight teams at the camp were going head-to-head. Nathan looked down and slowly bent his knee towards him. When it was halfway to his chest he felt the familiar pull. He put one hand beside him and braced himself on the bed as he used the other hand to pull his knee farther towards him. He breathed in deeply as the sharp pain traveled up his leg and his knee started to throb.

"That's probably not the best idea, little brother…" Lucas said suddenly, breaking the silence in the room.

Nathan jumped slightly at the sound of his brother's voice and quickly let go of his knee. He stretched it out in front of him as it throbbed.

"Don't look so guilty, Nate." Lucas said, laughing. "It's not like I'm going to tell the trainers. I just don't want you to ruin all the progress you've made this summer."

Nathan nodded.

"You feelin better?" he asked.

"Yeah- I didn't think I could wait much longer for Brian to leave the room."

"I got your back." Nathan laughed.

---

Peyton sat in front of her computer screen, hastily deleting emails from Elizabeth. She'd been getting more and more of them lately, pleads for a chance at a relationship. She heard the front door to her house open and quickly clicked out of the program. Mere seconds lately, Brooke and Haley skipped in and flopped down on her bed.

"Hey girlie. Whatcha up to!" Brooke cheerfully greeted her.

"Hey Brooke. Hey Haley. Just um, emailing Jake."

Brooke glanced at Haley who sighed.

"Do you two ever give it a rest?" she asked playfully.

"Mrs. Haley James Scott! You're one to talk! Who was it that I walked in on at ten-thirty in the morning at the hotel? I think that would be you and Nathan!"

"Oooh. Eeeew. Can we please not relive that incident?" Haley pleaded.

Brooke laughed.

"Oh! Brooke! Don't even get me started! I think it was you who we found alone in a dark gymnasium with Lucas!" Haley told her, laughing.

"Uuh! I had to meet him after practice! Nothing happened!" Brooke denied.

"In the dark?" Peyton inquired, raising one eyebrow.

Brooke giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

Haley and Peyton laughed and Brooke rolled off the bed, laying on a pillow on the floor. The back pocket of Haley's jeans vibrated and she quickly took her phone out, flipping it open.

"Hello?" she asked, putting the phone up to her ear and laying back on the bed.

She pulled the phone away at the silence on the other end. It was an unknown number. She put the phone up to her ear once more and finally heard it. The music she and Chris had been recording right before she left the tour played in the background. The music kept playing and finally a voice came on the other end.

"You know you miss it, Haley. Come back now." The music kept playing but the voice faded.

Haley quickly shut the phone and looked up at her two friends staring at her.

"Haley?" Peyton asked, concerned.

"Hmm?" Haley jumped, surprised.

"What's wrong? Who was that?"

"I…I don't know."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Nathan stood beside his brother in the airport watching as a long line of people streamed out of the terminal.

"You ready for this, big brother?" Nathan asked him, knowing he was nervous about seeing Brooke again.

Lucas nodded and smiled.

The girls had gone back to Tree Hill almost 3 weeks ago and they hadn't seen them since. They had promised to come back for the finals and stay til the end so Nathan and Lucas were at the airport to meet them.

"Luke!" he heard her yell and turned to meet her eyes in the large mass of people. She grabbed her bag and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly and smiled.

"I missed you, Broody." She whispered.

"You too, Cheery." He answered.

He pulled a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate from behind his back and handed them to her.

"Awww! Lucas!" she squealed, immediately ripping the chocolate box open and peering inside.

He laughed and watched her look at the stuff.

"So…did I earn points for this?" he asked, teasing.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait until tonight and see, won't you Broody?" she asked mischievously.

He raised his eyebrows and put his arm around her, waiting for the others.

The next one of the girls to emerge from the huge mass of travelers was Peyton. She walked over and put her arms around Nathan's neck first, giving him a hug and smiling.

"Hey Nate!" she greeted him.

"Hey Pey!" he responded happily.

"How you been?" she asked.

"Good, better than when you left. And you?"

"Glad to be back down here, away from…everything up there." She said laughing.

He nodded and put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. They'd talked numerous times on the phone after Peyton had been to Tree Hill.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" he asked, hoping she understood.

She nodded and responded: "Okay, later, Nate."

She walked over to Lucas who immediately handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"From Jagelski…He said he's sorry he couldn't be here but he had to work and that he'd meet you for dinner with the rest of us tonight." Lucas relayed the message from his friend.

"Thanks Luke." She said, hugging him.

Just then, they all heard it.

"Hales!" Nathan shouted as he saw her looking aimlessly around the airport.

She saw him and her eyes lit up as she ran towards him. She slung her bags down and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and spun her around. He set her down and they kissed. She pulled back and smiled.

"I missed you…" he told her, smilng.

"I missed you too, Nate!" she responded.

He pulled a bouquet of purple daisy-like flowers from behind his back.

She took them from him and noticed they were in a plastic wrapped package, filled halfway to the top with white sand.

"Nathan…" she whispered.

"I love you, Haley." He told her, smiling.

"I love you too!" she told him, kissing him again.

Nathan slung Haley's duffel bag over his shoulder and took hold of her hand, taking off towards the door.

She walked by Brooke and smiled, discreetly giving her a high five. Brooke laughed slightly and turned to Lucas.

"Lets go Luke!" she said, taking his hand.

Lucas picked up both Brooke and Peyton's bags and held hands with Brooke as they made their way towards the camp bus outside.

Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Jenny sat in the stands watching the team in front of them run suicides up and down the court.

Peyton bounced Jenny up and down on her knee. Brooke took Haley's wrist and looked down hastily at her friend's watch.

"How long have they been doing this?" Peyton asked her.

"Almost an hour." Brooke responded.

Haley watched sympathetically as Nathan and Lucas ran up and down the court, sweating and panting.

Finally, the team's coach blew the whistle and motioned for the guys to huddle up.

"Alright, guys. Playoffs start tomorrow so I'm canceling the night practice today in hopes that y'all will get some rest for the big games. Now, I'm proud of each and every one of you. You all survived this far, now its time for the payoff. So go out tonight and have fun- but don't get wasted. I need y'all tomorrow!" The coach told them as they stood stooped over, breathing hard.

"Alright, hit the showers!" he called and they all jogged towards the locker rooms.

Haley caught Nathan's eye and waved as he went towards the locker room.

Jenny started to cry and Peyton turned her around.

"Aww…you hungry?" she asked sweetly.

"Hey, Brooke? You wanna take her up to change her diaper. We'll meet you guys up in our room in a few minutes to go to dinner." Peyton asked.

Brooke took the baby from Peyton and held her backwards, facing forwards.

"Hahaha, I'm gonna go help Tigger." Haley said, laughing at Brooke's attempt to hold her breath to keep from smelling Jenny's diaper.

Peyton laughed and playfully hit Brooke's butt as she and Haley made their way down the bleachers. When they got to the bottom, Peyton tossed the room key to Haley who caught it and smiled and waved.

"See you in a few!" Haley called.

Peyton nodded and sat back in the bleachers, watching impatiently as team members slowly started to come out of the locker room, their hair still dripping from the showers.

Peyton started to count…15…16…17…she'd counted every team member and the only ones still in the locker room were Nathan, Lucas, and Brian. She impatiently got up from her seat and made her way towards the locker room and leaned against the wall outside. She heard a shower, maybe two, running and then heard a locker shut.

'_Well, at least one of them is out of the shower…we're making progress'…_she thought to herself.

Suddenly she jumped as she heard a crash inside the locker room. She heard the showers cut off and footsteps hastily running over the tile floor. She faintly heard Nathan yell out for Brian and heard Brian's footsteps running through the locker room.

"Sht! Nathan! What happened to him!" Brian yelled.

Peyton's heart jumped. '_Luke!' her mind screamed._

Peyton threw open the door to the locker room without hesitating and ran inside. She quickly scanned the room and saw someone's foot sticking out from behind one of the rows of lockers. She hurried over and saw Brian and Nathan huddled over Lucas.

"What the hell happened, Nate!" Peyton asked, almost hysterical.

"I…he…" Nathan stammered.

"Nathan!" Brian stared at him, realizing that Nathan knew exactly what had happened but was hiding it.

"Just help me get him up to our room, man" Nathan told him, knowing he didn't have time to explain.

Nathan and Brian carefully picked up an unconscious Lucas and Peyton opened the door for them, following them quickly up the stairs.

The elevator in the hotel was slow so Nathan took two steps at a time, ignoring the pain forming in his bad knee.

Haley finished diapering Jenny as Brooke looked, disgusted, over her shoulder. Haley handed the girl to Brooke and threw away the old diaper, flopping down onto the bed.

"What do you think is taking them so long…?" she wondered aloud.

Brooke shrugged and sat down beside her with Jenny in her lap.

"They probably decided to get ready for dinner in the locker room instead of that tiny bathroom all three of them share." She answered casually.

They made it to their room and went inside. Peyton took the towel from around Nathan's shoulders and spread it out on one of the beds. Brian laid Lucas down on the bed and stood over him as Nathan ran to the bathroom to get a rag. He came back and sat beside his head on the bed, pressing the cool, wet rag onto Lucas's forehead where he'd hit the lockers.

"C'mon Luke…c'mon, big brother. Not again, don't do this again…"

Peyton stood beside Brian at the foot of the bed and watched as Nathan talked softly to his brother. Brian looked at Peyton and saw the fear in her eyes and rubbed her shoulder lightly. They both knew that Nathan knew what had happened to Lucas, and that it wasn't the first time, but they also knew that it would probably be best to wait until a better time to ask Nathan about it.

"Brian…can you go get your old shoulder sling from the closet?" Nathan asked, not taking his eyes away from his brother.

Brian looked at him quizzically but returned with it a few seconds later and laid it next to them on the bed.

Nathan moved to the other side of the bed and positioned himself next to Lucas, facing him.

"Nate…? What're you doing?" Brian asked curiously.

"He dislocated his shoulder when he hit the lockers…he hurt it before…in a car accident last year…it'd be more painful to reset it when he wakes up than now" Nathan muttered, maybe more to himself than to Brian.

"You need help?" Brian asked cautiously, still not quite sure what was going on.

Nathan looked to him and nodded.

Brian moved to the edge of the bed and stood beside Nathan.

"Here…put one hand here…" Nathan pointed at a spot on the side of Lucas's chest, a couple inches under his underarm, "and another hand here." he told him pointing to a place above Lucas's shoulder blade. Brian did as he was told.

"Hang on…" Nathan said, maybe to Lucas, maybe to Brian.

He hurried over to the nightstand and took one of Lucas's HCM pills from the bottle, handing it to Peyton.

"Here!" he said, thrusting it into her open hand. "See if you can crush this up some and put it in some water…he can't swallow it right now and we need to get it in him somehow." Nathan instructed her. Peyton went off to the bathroom and Nathan went back to where Brian was standing. He sat down about 3 feet from them on the bed and placed his foot under Lucas's shoulder, bending his knee almost at a right angle, sliding forward.

"Okay, Luke…ready? I'm sorry…" he told the boy.

He quickly forced his leg forward and straitened his leg until he felt Lucas's shoulder slide back into its socket.

Brian raised his eyebrows as Nathan sat the boy up a little and slid the sling over his head, placing his right arm into the pocket.

Nathan sat back and placed the rag onto Lucas's head again and looked up at Brian.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" Brian asked quizzically.

Nathan nodded solemnly.

_Flashback_

"_Hurry up, goober! We're gonna be late to the airport!" Nathan called from the doorway._

"_Okay, okay!" Lucas called, throwing the bottle of pills back onto the table. "Just remind me to take one before practice!" he said quickly, running out the door._

_Nathan closed the door behind them and hurried down the stairs after his brother._

_End Flashback_

Nathan looked behind him and stared at the bottle of pills, laying exactly where Lucas had thrown them down when they'd left early that morning. They'd both forgotten to come back to the room before the practice that afternoon. Nathan was pulled back into reality as Peyton rushed back in carrying a tiny paper cup of water. She handed it to Nathan and moved to the head of the bed.

"Here…" she said, motioning to Brian to help her. They both gently moved Lucas and sat him up, tilting his head back as Nathan slowly poured the water into his mouth. It took a few minutes but they finally got Lucas to swallow it all and they laid him back down.

Nathan got up and stood beside the bed.

"Now what…?" Peyton asked.

"Now we wait…" Nathan asked softly.

They all stood in silence for what seemed like hours and suddenly Lucas moved. His head rolled to the side and his eyes slowly opened.

Nathan sat down beside him again and Lucas looked up at him, slightly dazed.

"Luke…?" he asked softly.

Lucas's hand moved up to his head where the rag was pressed and then moved to his shoulder.

"You okay, now?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded and closed his eyes as the world spun. He had seen Peyton and Brian standing over him and sighed. His secret was out.

"Lucas…?" Peyton asked softly, pushing his hair back.

He opened his eyes for her and smiled slightly.

Nathan nodded at Brian who fetched the first aid kit from the closet. He handed it to Nathan and then took Peyton's arm, dragging her to the balcony.

They stood outside together and Peyton tried to take a quick glance inside as she heard Lucas's muffled scream.

She looked to Brian.

"Nathan's stitching up his head…" Brian told her.

"He…he can do that…? Why doesn't he just take him to the doctors downstairs?" Peyton asked, worried.

"First off, Nathan can do it…we talked about it one night at dinner--some kind of boy scouts or something. And second, whatever is wrong with Lucas, they both don't want anyone else to know. If we took him downstairs, they'd question what happened." He explained.

Peyton heard another one of Lucas's muffled yells and turned around to face the outside, covering her ears slightly.

"But it would be less painful for him to go down there, wouldn't it…?" she asked, really not liking hearing Lucas in pain.

"It's his choice. Nathan asked him when we were on our way out here. Lucas wanted Nathan to do it…Like I said, whatever it is…they don't' want anyone to know what happened." Brian told her.

They stood in silence for a few minutes until they heard Nathan call them back into the room.

Lucas was sitting up slightly in the bed and had butterfly tape covering the row of stitches on his forehead. He had his eyes closed and Nathan walked over to them as Lucas rested.

"I'm…sorry about that, guys." He started.

"It's okay, Nate. Just…tell us what happened." Peyton responded.

"You want the long version or the short version?" he asked lightheartedly.

"I wanna know everything…" Peyton told him.

"Lucas um, Luke has a genetic heart disease called HCM. He got it from Dan and when we both got tested after Dan's heart attack, he lied and told everyone he was fine. He moved in with Dan so he would pay for the meds and after awhile Dan cut him off so Lucas had to start coming up with the money himself. He couldn't buy very much- the stuff is expensive…so he had to take it easy when he was running low. Anyway…when he came down here to play we knew it'd be hard to keep it a secret. He would take the meds before every practice and even then would still pass out sometimes. But, since he had taken the pill, he wouldn't be out for long, it wasn't anything serious when he did or anything. But today…he forgot…and practice was brutal…to say the least. I asked him afterwards if he could make it til we got to the room but I guess he couldn't. He passed out and fell into the lockers, onto the floor…which is when y'all come into the story…" Nathan finished.

Brian and Peyton stood in silence and gawked at him.

"So…all of the first showers I got after practice…was?" Brian asked.

"Was…Lucas on the breaking point." Nathan finished.

"How did I not notice…?" Brian wondered aloud.

"It's not your fault…Lucas wanted to keep it from everyone as long as he could." Nathan told him.

"He knows that we have to tell Brooke and Haley now right?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah…they'll probably notice the sling and the stitches, right?" Nathan asked, laughing slightly.

"Why don't you go up and get them and bring them down here. We'll probably have to order room service tonight." Nathan told her, rubbing her shoulder lightly.

He nodded at Brian who took the hint and walked right behind her.

Lucas heard the door close and silence filled his ears, making his head throb harder.

He heard Nathan walk towards him and sit down in the chair, leaning his elbows on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry, man…" Nathan said quietly.

"Not your fault…had to happen sooner or later…" Lucas replied.

"But I'm sorry I didn't remind you…and that I didn't notice how bad you were after practice…and that now everybody knows about everything…and you can't play in the finals after all this work you've put in here…" Nathan explained, feeling extremely guilty watching his brother lay in bed exhausted.

Lucas placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You couldn't have known how bad I was because I didn't either, Nate. It wasn't like all the other times…I didn't think it was that bad, I was just real tired like everybody else. We both thought I could make it, man." Lucas told him quietly.

Nathan sat silently and nodded.

"Thank you…" Lucas finally said, breaking the silence.

"For what…?" Nathan asked him, confused.

"Everything…helping me keep my secret this long. For…everything you did this afternoon." Lucas told him sincerely.

"No problem, man." Nathan answered, bumping fists lightly with him.

All 8 of them sat in the boys' hotel room watching a movie on TV. Brooke laid beside Lucas on his bead, her head on his chest with his left arm wrapped around her waist. Haley and Nathan laid side by side on the other bed, holding hands. Brian sat on the cot, hilariously trying to learn how to feed Jenny successfully. Jake and Peyton sat in bean bag chair on the floor, finishing their food.

"Jagelski! Hit me, man!" Nathan called across the room.

Jake pulled off a piece of the brownie he'd been eating and threw it across the room to Nathan who caught it in his mouth.

"See! This is way more fun than going out!" Peyton laughed as Nathan almost choked on the food.

Haley hit him playfully on the arm and they settled back onto the pillows.

Brooke snuggled in closer to Lucas and turned her head to look up at him. He was half-asleep, his eyes closed and his breathing starting to steady. She stared at him and smiled slightly. She had been so worried about him today. First, she'd been mad that he'd lied to her, to everyone, putting himself in danger. But she realized he had been scared. And she loved him for not wanting her to be. She knew his recovery would be hard and this was how she was planning to show him how much she loved him. She was going to be there for him through everything, no matter what it took. All of the little fights they'd had over the summer didn't matter anymore. They were together again and everything felt right. She looked down and put her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"I love you, Luke…" she whispered.

"You too, baby…" he responded, barely audible.

She snuggled in and smiled, drifting off to sleep.

**Well? What'd you think? The update was pretty long but I figured you all deserved a long update if you stuck with me this long! I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm extremely sorry! I got busy for awhile and when I came back to write I found that it was a lot harder than I thought to get back into the swing of things. Well, this chapter closed up one storyline (sort of…) and hinted at one storyline to come (did you catch it…?) so hopefully you all liked it and will stay tuned for more! Reviews/Criticism are always more than welcome! -Justine **


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay- it's been forever since I've updated this, I know, and I'm EXREMELY sorry about that. I started a new story called "For the Love of the Game" and it's turning out to be more popular than I expected so this one got put on the back burner for awhile. Anyway, this story is now taking on a suspense/mystery vibe, so tell me if you like it or not. There's a Brooke/Lucas storyline I wanna bring in after the "mystery" is solved. I think I'm going to end this story before senior year though. Tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading! –Justine :) **

---

Chapter 22

"Are you sure you're up for this, Luke? I mean, the finals are gonna last all day and the only big one is the last one…" Nathan said, trying to convince Lucas for what seemed like the millionth time to take it easy.

Lucas got slowly up off of the bed and smiled, laughing to himself.

"Nathan…I'll be okay…I'm not gonna like pass out on you againor anything. Besides…it wasn't exactly all that pleasant for me the last time..." he said, jokingly putting his hand to his hurt shoulder and laughing.

Nathan playfully hit him on the back of the head and walked past him towards the door. Lucas stood still, not wanting Nathan to know that the playful hit had just sent his world in a million different directions.

"What are you waiting for! Let's go!" Nathan called from the doorway.

Lucas rubbed his eyes and walked slowly towards the door. He already had his mind set on not telling anyone how he really felt. He appreciated everything Nathan had done and he knew that if he told Nathan that he still felt like hell, then Nathan wouldn't play in the championships today. Today was everything they'd been working for all summer and he wanted Nathan to be able to play more than anything. Opening the door to the stairwell, Nathan put a strong hand on Lucas's good shoulder, steadying him as they slowly made their way down the stairs. When they finally reached the bottom, they saw Jake, Peyton, Brooke, and Brian standing in the lobby.

"Hey, bigshot!" Jake called out jokingly to Nathan as he emerged from around the corner in his uniform. They all laughed as Lucas and Nathan made it to the group. Brooke wrapped her arms gently around Lucas's waist and embraced him.

"Hey, you." She said softly, turning her head to look up at him.

"Hey, you." He replied, kissing her softly before letting her go.

"You feelin' better, man?" Brian asked.

Lucas nodded, immediately regretting it as his head pounded.

"Alright! See y'all later! Let's go, Nate!" he said, grabbing Nathan's duffel bag and pulling him towards the door.

"Wait! Uh…where's Haley. She was supposed to meet me here." Nathan said.

"Don't worry about it, Nathan. She had something come up. She'll be here for the game." Brooke reassured him, winking.

Nathan shrugged, slightly confused, and waved as he and Brian jogged off towards the locker room.

Brooke slipped an arm behind Lucas's waist and they all headed off towards the gym.

---

Nathan stood under the basket warming up before the first big game of the day. He glanced up into the bleachers but there was still no sign of his wife anywhere. "Scott! Get over here!" the coach yelled form the sideline, breaking Nathan's trance.

---

He jogged over and stood on the sideline with his teammates.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to formally welcome you to the Annual High Flyers Tournament. Each of our hard-working teams will compete today for the championship title. Good luck to all of our players! And now, will you all please rise and join our special guest as she sings our National Anthem." The announcer boomed.

The crowd rose and a man walked mid-court, setting down a stool and a microphone. Then, out of the corner of Nathan's eye, he saw her. Haley walked confidently out to the middle of the court and sat down on the chair, positioning her guitar in her lap.

"How's everybody doin' today?" she greeted as the crowd cheered. "Today I'm here supporting my favorite player in all the camp so to start things off…" she said.

Haley sang beautifully. Nathan stared at her the entire time, beaming at the sight of his wife. He had never been so proud of her. As she came to the end of the song and sang the final notes, he couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt as she smiled at the crowd. This is what she loved- she'd loved that tour and everything about it. She loved to sing, and people loved to hear her. Everyone cheered as she finished the song and she took a humble bow. When she was heading into the bleachers she glanced at Nathan.

"Good luck…" she mouthed silently to him.

He nodded and smiled at her, playfully clapping his hands as if to tease her on her performance.

She shook her head and laughed, making her way into the bleachers and taking a seat between Lucas and Jake.

"You were awesome, Hales. I'm proud of you…" Lucas told her once she sat down. He reached over and embraced her with his left arm and she rubbed his back.

"Thanks, Luke." she replied.

Haley jumped as her cell phone rang from her back pocket. She picked it up and held it to her ear. She quickly hung up and held the phone in her lap, staring straight ahead.

"Hales?" Lucas asked cautiously. "What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Haley…" he scolded playfully.

She looked into his worried eyes and couldn't lie anymore. She was tired of hiding this and she knew she needed help.

"I um…I started getting these phone calls and emails in the middle of the summer. I still don't know who it is. Every time there's a song playing in the background that Chris and I recorded and then someone comes on telling me something about how I should go back and how they need me more than I think." Haley explained slowly.

"And you don't know who it is…?" Lucas asked, concerned.

Haley shook her head.

Lucas simply took the phone from her and went back into recent calls.

"Hales…I know who it is…" he said softly.

Haley looked at him in disbelief.

"W-Who…?" she asked.

Lucas stared straight ahead.

"Lucas! Who is it?" Haley almost yelled.

Lucas paused and looked straight into her eyes, almost no expression on his face.

"Dan…"

---

During the game, Nathan glanced up into the stands. Haley and Lucas looked very involved in whatever they were talking about. Haley looked worried and that scared him. Haley rarely let things show in public. He and Lucas were the only people he knew of that Haley would really let see what she was feeling. He was quickly pulled back to reality as the ball was passed to him from a teammate and he easily hit the two-point shot. His teammates smiled happily as they took the 6 point lead in the game. He looked back at Haley and Lucas once more before getting back into the game.

---

"W-Are you sure…? I mean…how did you know…how did he…?" Haley stuttered.

"That's his old cell phone number…he offered it to me while I was living with him. He said he was getting a new one and didn't have any use for this one. He made this big ordeal out of showing me he'd gotten a new one and making sure I knew that he'd 'disposed' of the old one. It didn't make sense until now…he was trying to set it up to where no one would recognize that number." He explained, more to himself than to Haley.

Haley stared straight ahead disbelievingly. Lucas looked over and saw the fear in her eyes and took her hand.

"But if it's Dan's number, then why did I hear Chris's voice so many times?" she asked shakily.

Lucas shook his head, indicating that he didn't know either, but he was set on figuring it out.

"It'll be okay, Hales." He said comfortingly.

She just nodded.

---

It was after lunch and they were all sitting in the lobby. Nathan's team had made it to the final cut and the last game was in an hour. They'd just finished lunch and were waiting until it was time to leave for the gym again. Haley sat beside Nathan, his arm wrapped around her. She looked toward Lucas but quickly tore her eyes away, avoiding his gaze for the thousandth time. Lucas knew Haley was worried but she didn't need to be. There was no way Dan could do anything if both he and Nathan were here, they could take him. He smiled to himself thinking of the time Nathan had socked him in the living room. The only thing he couldn't figure out is why Dan would do this. He smiled at her from across the table and then got up from his chair.

"I've gotta take care of something…I'll meet you guys in the gym, alright?"

Nathan instinctively got up and pulled his brother to the side.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah, yeah, just gotta do something…"

Nathan cocked his eyebrow but didn't protest as Lucas walked away.

---

It half time and Nathan's team was down by 8 points. He looked to the stands to see Haley looking down at him, worry filling her eyes. She got up from where she sat and ran down to where he stood beside the bench.

"Did you check our room?" Nathan asked, reading her eyes.

"Yeah…and he's not answering his cell…where is he, Nate?" she asked, worried. Suddenly, Haley's cell phone rang. She pulled it out to reveal a text message.

From: Anonymous

You don't care very much about the other Scott, do you? I sure hope not…

Haley felt her breath catch in her throat and Nathan tore the phone from her, his hand starting to shake.

"We have to find him, Nathan. Something's happened to him…" she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"How do you know? How do you know where this is from?"

"I just know…c'mon…I'll explain on the way…" she said, rushing towards the door.

Nathan waved to Brooke, Peyton, and Jake and they all came down the stairs towards the court. He waved them towards the door and they followed Haley.

"Brian!" Nathan called out and the boy jogged over.

"I gotta go! Lucas is missing…win this one for us, man…" he said, hitting the boy's shoulder playfully. Brian cocked his eyebrow and watched in awe as Nathan left the championship game through the swinging double doors.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay everyone, it's been freakin forever! I know it! It's taken me SO long to write this chapter because it's the final chapter for this story. I was going to keep this story going through senior year but 3 fanfics has gotten to be too much for me to handle and I'd really like to focus more on "For the Love of the Game". For those of you who are reading that one too, please be patient. I really wanted to finish this one and "Striving for Forever" so that I could really focus on "For the Love of the Game" because I really enjoy it. HUGE thanks to Hana for beta'ing this for me! Woo! Haha, well, without further ado, here is the final chapter of "How Our Lives Are Intertwined". Please tell me what you thought of it! Love y'all! -justine**

**Chapter 23**

Nathan held Haley's hand tightly as they ran down the street; Jake, Brooke and Peyton following closely behind.

"Haley! Haley, wait! We…I…can't breathe…where…are we going!" Brooke called out breathlessly, catching up to Haley.

"Dan…he's done something! Lucas is missing and I know he has something to do with it. Jake, you've been down here with lawyers long enough; do you have any connections at the police station?"

Jake nodded slowly, growing more confused by the second. Peyton caught Haley's eye and , somehow, they communicated. Suddenly, everything clicked. Peyton knew what was happening and why they had to get to the police station - and fast!

Haley grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him down the street towards the station. "Let's go!"

---

Lucas stood in a dark alley, outside the door of the small apartment. The door led to both the inside of the building and the alleyway, perfect for Dan's plan. Lucas crouched under the window, pressing his ear against the wall, and listened carefully to the conversation taking place inside.

"I told you to take care of this!" a voice Lucas assumed to belong to Dan yelled.

Someone else mumbled barely audibly and then something slammed hard against the wall Lucas was trying to listen through . Flinching from the sound, Lucas fell back, hitting his shoulder hard against the side of the building. He yelled out involuntarily and grabbed his shoulder, as he became strangely aware that all noise around him stopped. He sat on the ground, his knees pulled up, holding his shoulder. His squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply as his head spun. Suddenly, his heart jumped as someone grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up to a standing position. His heart pounding, he forgot about the pain in his shoulder for a split second as he was violently spun around, to come face-to-face with the one and only Dan Scott.

---

Sitting in front of the desk in the detective's office, Haley twirled her long brown hair around her finger nervously. Nathan was sitting beside her on one side, Jake on the other, and Peyton and Brooke were standing behind them. Haley glanced anxiously at her watch again and sighed. Nathan put a hand on her leg comfortingly, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw just as much fear in him.

Her head was spinning, she couldn't think anymore. She'd solved it; this was the last piece of the puzzle that had started so many weeks ago. The calls and emails had all been Chris, just as she'd suspected, but he wasn't the one behind it. Dan had some kind of manipulative power over Chris. How, she didn't know yet. Lucas had figured it out first, and gone to find Dan before he hurt anyone. Haley rubbed her shoulders and closed her eyes as she thought about where her best friend could be.

Lucas had always been the noble one, risking everything for others. But now wasn't the time to be noble. From what they'd heard from Keith over the phone, Dan had gone through a lot after the fire and most people thought he wasn't exactly sane. Haley chuckled at the thought. Dan? Had he ever really been sane ? But that just scared her more. The fact that Dan was more insane than ever sent chills up and down her spine. Dan had never had any trouble with the thought of causing harm to his sons, and now was no different.

She looked around the room at the faces of her three friends and her husband. She'd clued them in somewhat and she knew Peyton and Nathan understood. Jake and Brooke still looked confused as to what was really going on. Brooke did look scared and Haley felt sorry for her. She and Lucas were doing so well together and she knew Brooke wanted him back. Jake had pulled some strings to get a detective able to track the cell phone calls Haley had received so he knew something was really wrong. Peyton put her arms around Jake's shoulders, standing behind him and sighed. The silence in the small office was almost too much for them all to handle. They all jumped suddenly as the door opened and the tall, professional man walked back in.

"Can we track the call!" Haley blurted out nervously.

The man sat down behind the desk. "Mrs. Scott, we have tracked the call and—"

"Well, where is it from?" Nathan interrupted.

"Sir, we—"

"Just tell us where the hell the call came from! We have to find my brother!" Nathan yelled. All four of the other teens in the room glanced at Nathan. Anger and determination were written all over his face as he glared at the detective.

The man mumbled an address and all five of the teens turned to leave the office. "Excuse me, we have to wait for police backup before I'm allowed to let you kids leave."

Nathan turned to the man, smirked and grabbed Haley's hand, slamming the door behind them.

Once outside the station, everyone knew Nathan already had a plan. Sitting on the street, the empty High Flyers bus was waiting for them.

"C'mon!" Jake yelled as they all stood and stared.

---

Lucas looked at his father for the first time since he saw him at the hospital right after the fire.

"Well, well, well…thought you'd play hero, again?" Dan smirked.

Lucas fell silent, not knowing what to expect. A grin spread across Dan's face and Lucas looked up at the man, confused.

"What do you think you're doing? Why do you keep calling and threatening Haley!" Lucas finally yelled.

Dan laughed and smiled. "I didn't call her, Lucas. Her boyfriend did."

Anger flared in Lucas's eyes. "She's married to Nathan, Dan, whether you like it or not. You don't get a choice."

Dan laughed and then let go of Lucas's shirt. Lucas shook his head and then looked back up at the man only to see him smirk again and send a flying fist straight into Lucas's shoulder. Pain shot down his arm and through his whole body. His knees gave way beneath him and he felt himself fall to the ground, hitting his head on the pavement. Grabbing his shoulder, he squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for what was to come next. He felt Dan's presence next to him and slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred. After a hard kick in the ribs, Dan sent another fist into the back of Lucas's head, his world fading quickly to darkness.

---

Nathan quickly snuck around the corner and signaled for Jake to follow. Instead, he turned and saw Brooke following behind him. "Brooke! I told you to stay back with Haley and Peyton! Go back!" he whispered.

"I can't! I've gotta know if he's okay, Nathan!"

"Brooke, listen to me." he said firmly, grabbing her shoulders. "He'll be fine. Lucas had to have known what he was getting into. Dan won't do anything to hurt him," he said seriously. The tears in Brooke's eyes made the guilt in his stomach feel even worse. He knew he was lying. Dan wouldn't think twice before hurting Lucas and now, after the fire and everything that Lucas did to betray him, he didn't even think Dan would think twice before killing him.

"Just…uh, tell him I love him, okay, please?"

Nathan smiled and nodded before turning her around and giving her a small shove in the opposite direction. Jake came up behind Nathan and put a hand on his shoulder; both of them crouched down next to the building. "Let's do this…"

---

Lucas opened his heavy eyes groggily, his vision blurred. His shoulder was throbbing and hurt like hell. He felt like someone was sitting on his chest every time he took a breath and his head was pounding. He sat up carefully and leaned back against the wall, trying to get his bearings. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light and he looked around. The world seemed to rock back and forth beneath him as his head pounded but he managed to make out a figure sitting on a chair beside a computer table on the corner of the room.

"Hello…?" Lucas called out, his voice raspy and soft.

The figure turned and in the dark room, Lucas saw the reflection of the light in the whites of the man's eyes. "Hey, Scott," he said.

Lucas squinted as he tried to focus. The figure's foot lifted off the ground and kicked the wall, the lights in the apartment flipping on. Lucas groaned as his head throbbed harder. His good hand covered his eyes and then immediately went back to clutching his shoulder. His eyes finally focused and surprise overwhelmed him. "Chris Keller?"

Chris nodded and smiled. It was only then that Lucas noticed Chris' hands were tied to the computer chair.

"What the hell are you doing here, Keller?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Scott."

Lucas leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"You look like hell, man. Take a look for yourself." Chris gestured towards the mirror hanging from the door on the closet.

Lucas focused on the mirror and watched as blood dripped from a cut on his jaw, his shoulder, and somewhere under his shirt. He looked back to Chris, who looked almost the same. He had a black eye and a large cut across the side of his jaw. "What's going on…?" Lucas asked, his hand still clutching his shoulder.

"Dan…" Chris said simply.

"I know that, Keller! What's the whole story?"

"You definitely don't want to hear the whole story."

"Yes I do."

"Haley left the tour…"

"Uh-huh…I know that…"

"Well, Dan was paying big money for me to keep Haley on tour. When she left, he wasn't exactly, uh, happy. Hence my presence here."

Lucas stared at him blankly. "I don't get it. So Dan wanted to keep Haley on tour. What's that got to do with you?"

"Dan was paying me money to keep Haley on tour because he was willing to do anything to break up Haley and Nathan. When Haley left, Dan was mad. First it wasn't that bad, he just wanted me to call Haley a couple of times, play our music, make her miss the tour. Then, when that didn't work, he got desperate. He wanted me to start talking when I called her, make threats about hurting her or Nathan if she didn't come back."

"And you did that, Keller?"

"No! No! Well, not at first. I told him I didn't want to, that I was done playing games for him, and I wanted out. Then he brought me here."

"Wait, how'd he get you here?"

"Waited till I had a gig close by, then, well…you experienced Dan Scott Transportation. You get hit and wake up here. Welcome to our cozy hostage house." Chris joked.

"And why are you tied to a chair?"

"Tried to get out the other day while he was out. That got me the nice chair I'm sitting in now."

Lucas sat in silence and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

"You okay, Scott?"

"I just can't believe Dan would do this. I mean, I believe it but I just didn't think Dan would be willing to hurt so many people to break up Haley and Nathan."

"Believe it. Dan's not Dan anymore. I don't know what happened with that fire but he's determined to live the way he wants, and for everyone else to live the way he wants too."

Lucas nodded and immediately regretted it as his head pounded. "So, what did—"

"Shhhhh…listen…" Chris cut Lucas off. Chris quickly kicked the wall again, the lights turning off, the darkness and silence returning to the small room. Lucas watched as two figures ran by the window. The lock on the door shook for what seemed to be a lot longer than it should have been and the door flew open. Lucas lay on the floor and closed his eyes, pretending to still be knocked out. The two people walked back into the room quietly, but the lights didn't come on. Lucas opened his eyes slowly and focused.

"Lucas?"

Lucas knew that voice. "Jake?" he asked, his voice still quiet.

Jake kneeled down beside him. "Oh God. Nathan! I found him!" Jake called out as loud as he could without giving himself away.

The other figure came out of the other room and kneeled down. Lucas finally came face-to-face with his brother and smiled. Nathan put a hand under Lucas's back and helped him sit up against the wall. "Luke, are you okay?"

Still gripping his shoulder and his chest, Lucas nodded. Jake lifted Lucas's hand off his chest, only to find blood dripping from his fingers. "Nate…" Jake gasped.

"Luke! What happened?"

Lucas looked at his brother and the world shifted again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling his brother's hand on his other shoulder. "Dan…Keller…Haley…" he managed to get out as his body grew heavier, feeling more tired than ever.

"What?"

"Nate, look…" Jake said quietly, pointing to the corner of the room.

Nathan jumped slightly. A figure tied to a chair he hadn't noticed before grinned at him. He knew that grin. "Keller?"

"Nate! Long time no see!" Chris said sarcastically.

Again, the story spilled out. Lucas faded in and out of the conversation, only hearing bits and pieces of it. He felt himself slide down and hit the floor, happy to be lying down. He closed his eyes and let the darkness creep slowly in. Nathan watched his brother's eyes close and turned his attention from Chris. Lucas yelped and groaned, rolling over as Nathan shook him awake.

"Luke, c'mon, man. Don't go to sleep. Stay with me, man." Nathan tried to pry his brother's hands from his chest and shoulder.

"No…" Lucas groaned.

"C'mon, Luke. Let me see it, man."

Lucas let Nathan take his hands away and lift his shirt. Jake and Nathan gasped at the blood that dripped from Lucas's body. There was a long gash across Lucas's chest, one across his jaw, his shoulder was bleeding and Nathan worried it was hurt again.

"What hurts the most, Luke?" Jake asked.

"My shoulder…and I can't breathe…" Lucas said softly.

"He probably broke a rib or something…" Chris said, breaking the silence. Chris kicked the wall, flipping on the lights again and they all winced at the light. Nathan looked at Chris and stood up, walking over to him, putting a hand to his wrist. Chris also had a gash across his jaw and his wrists were cut up and bloody. His foot was propped up on the computer table.

"Whoa, Keller. You don't look so hot either…"

"I'm fine. Get Lucas outta here before Big Bad Dan comes back." Chris laughed.

"We're not gonna leave you here, Keller. The girls already called the cops. They'll be here soon."

Chris flinched and the room fell silent. He kicked the wall, the lights going dark and he motioned for Nathan and Jake. A shadow went past the window and the door opened.

"I thought I locked the—"

Dan stopped mid sentence. He stepped into the room and flipped on the lights. Jake and Nathan were standing in front of Chris and Lucas. Nathan stared into the face of his father and saw determination, something very dangerous in the face of Dan Scott.

"Well, well, well. Look. We have company." Dan smirked and advanced towards the two boys. Nathan stepped forward to face his father.

"I can't believe you…" he said angrily.

Dan laughed and sent a fist flying into Nathan's jaw.

"Believe it…" Dan whispered as Nathan rubbed his face. Nathan smirked and signaled Jake. Both boys stepped towards the man. Chris rolled his chair towards Lucas as the three of them sent fists flying. He positioned his chair in front of Lucas and tried to untie his wrists. He jumped as Jake was sent flying towards him and fell to his knees.

"You okay?" Nathan called from the fight. Jake shook his head and slowly rose to his feet.

"Yeah!" Jake called, rushing back to help his friend.

Sirens in the alley made all four of them turn around.

"Too late, Dan. You've been caught." Nathan said angrily.

"You're wrong. I'll get what I want. I always do." Dan said.

The door banged open and three cops stepped in. "Dan Scott…you're under arrest."

Nathan wiped the blood from his mouth and immediately sat down on the floor beside Jake, both boys stunned.

They all sat against the wall, Lucas's head lying in Nathan's lap as Dan was led out.

When Dan was gone and only one cop remained in the room, the door opened again. Haley, Brooke, and Peyton ran in, followed by a group of paramedics. Three paramedics crowded around Lucas and one went up to the other three boys as the girls stood back, watching.

---

In the hospital, Chris, Jake, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley sat in the waiting room. Nathan, Jake, and Chris had gotten bruises and cuts but they were all waiting for word on Lucas. The door flew open and they all looked up expecting to see the doctor. Instead, Brian came running through the door, still in his High Flyers uniform. After being informed of everything going on, all seven of them waited. Almost an hour later, the doctor came into the room.

"How's Lucas?" Haley blurted out as they all stood to greet the man.

"Your friend had two broken ribs and a couple of cuts that needed to be stitched up. He had trauma to the back of his head and his shoulder needed to be stitched and put back in place."

Nathan winced at the thought of everything and took a step back. Peyton put a hand on his shoulder and Haley squeezed his hand.

"But he's okay, right?" Brooke asked.

"He's okay. You can go see him if you'd like. We're going to let him go later tonight. We also refilled his heart medication prescription."

Jake thanked the doctor and they all sighed as Nathan led the way to Lucas's hospital room.

---

TWO WEEKS LATER

Jake had dropped Jenny off with Whitey for the day after getting his spot back on the team. He had an arm draped over Peyton's shoulder and he smiled at her.

"It's good to have you back," Peyton said, taking his arm.

"It's good to be back." Jake replied.

Nathan held Haley's hand and felt her wedding ring on her finger and smiled. This was the way it should be. He couldn't believe everything that had happened during two short months. When they'd all gotten back to Tree Hill, they found out the amazingly good news that Keith's trial had gone well. Dan was taken into custody and after awhile, admitted to everything. Nathan imagined Jules and his father sitting together in a prison cell and laughed. Nathan was in the hospital with Lucas in Florida when they found out and surprisingly, they'd both been more upset than expected. He felt sorry for Lucas. No matter how much he denied it, he knew Luke had enjoyed the few weeks he'd spent having a close relationship with Dan. Even so, considering everything, everything had turned out okay. Deb didn't take much time to get over it; finally getting the house to herself, free of Dan, and finally having a relationship with her son again was a dream come true for her. Karen was back from her trip, living with Keith, Lucas, and Brooke. Peyton and Jake were once again sharing the close space of her empty house, and he and Haley were living again in their old apartment, happy as ever. Haley squeezed his hand and smiled as he put his other arm around her. Yeah, this is the way it should be.

Lucas had one arm around Brooke's waist, his chin resting on her head, the scent of her hair filling the air. He smiled and squeezed her waist. She fingered the sling that still hung around his shoulder and smiled back at him. Lucas gazed up at the school and then over to his brother. He was proudly wearing his High Flyers jersey and still had a scar across his jaw from the fight with Dan. Nathan looked over and he and Lucas exchanged glances, both of them communicating that everything was going to be okay, that everything was finally working out for them, and they both smiled.

They all turned to face Tree Hill High School. The six of them stood in a line outside the doors and stared up at the building. Bevin and Skills came up to the group and smiled. "You ready for senior year, dawg!" Skills greeted Lucas.

"How was your summer, everybody?" Bevin asked.

There was a long pause and the six friends exchanged glances and sighed.

"Same old, same old!" Nathan finally said laughing.

They all laughed and walked forward into the school. It had been one hell of a summer, but they'd gotten through it, together.

"Senior year, here we come!" Haley yelled and laughed. They all opened the doors to the school and senior year started, just the way it should be.


End file.
